Ascenso estelar del dragón
by Flarius
Summary: El 7 de Julio del año 777... una estrella única por así decirlo única caerá y se desfragmentara en 9 partes diferentes al tiempo 8 elegidos por 8 de los 9 fragmentos tendrán una dura misión q enfrentar: Vencer al dragon de la destrucción
1. Chapter 1

Hola de nuevo compañeros… he aquí un nuevo Fic de Fairy Tail en el cual he estado pensado hacer desde hace un tiempo por lo que espero que este nuevo fic de Fairy Tail les vaya a gustar ya que la temática que tendrá será un tanto diferente al anime por lo que espero que le den una oportunidad…

… Eso sin mencionar las múltiples sorpresas que tengo planeadas al respecto a lo largo del fic que seguramente no esperaran ver

Ahora sin más que decir les dejo con el prólogo de este Fic…

* * *

**Ascenso estelar del dragón**

* * *

En una noche oscura, cerca del amanecer del 7 de julio del año 777… año en el que todos los dragones desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno, una estrella fugaz que surcaba el espacio y que posteriormente cayó a la tierra se dividió en 9 fragmentos diferentes esparciéndose a diferentes lugares, donde desde tiempos antiguos se predice que en un par de siglos la batalla donde el protagonista… (Natsu)… con el tiempo y debido a ciertos sucesos que ocurrirán en el transcurso de su vida hará alianzas con los otros 8 elegidos por el fragmento de estrella para así tratar de salvar el mundo de la amenaza del Dragón de la Destrucción… (Acnologia)… donde el resultado de la pelea final determinara el futuro de la humanidad

Pero nuestra historia no comienza precisamente ahí…

… El comienzo de nuestra historia se concentra momentos antes de que aquella estrella cayera y se separara en 9 fragmentos diferentes y se esparcieran por diferentes lugares en la tierra hace como ocurrió 400 años en el pasado

* * *

…**{6 de Julio del año 777}…**

**Poco antes de la media noche**

* * *

Justo ahora era una cálida noche iluminada por las hermosas estrellas del firmamento al tiempo que se podía sentir una brisa agradable… e inclusive se podía apreciar como había luna llena de tonalidad algo rojiza sobre el cielo nocturno dándole así un toque único…

… Al mismo tiempo se podía ver como en diferentes sitios cercanos a Magnolia e inclusive del hermoso reino de Fiore… algunos cuantos dragones que a pesar de todo lo ocurrido con Acnologia hace 400 años en el festival del rey dragón a duras penas seguían con vida por alguna extraña razón parecían estar algo preocupados/tensos por este suceso de luna roja… e inclusive alguien serio como Igneel parecía estar preocupado por la aparición de esa inusual luna rojiza

… Y como no estarlo si esto solo significaba una sola cosa que solamente ocurría aproximadamente cada 200 años

Al mismo tiempo… Justo en lo que parecía ser un par de colinas nevadas y a la vez algo rocosas un tanto alejadas de Fiore se podía ver como el misterioso y algo enigmático mago Zeref quien al parecer no se movía de su posición actual a pesar del clima frio del lugar miraba seriamente el cielo nocturno al tiempo que lo que parecía ser una estrella fugaz pasaba frente a la luna llena de tonalidad rojiza al tiempo que esa estrella parecía estar por desfragmentarse en varias partes… 9 fragmentos para ser exactos; y al parecer cada fragmento de estrella de algún modo poseía un extraño poder en su interior

Al ver que aquella estrella termino desfragmentándose en 9 fragmentos diferentes que terminaron esparciéndose por distintos lados al igual que hace 400 años el rostro de Zeref se tornó un poco más serio

— *** Así que la historia de hace 200 o 400 años está destinada a volverse a repetir *** En eso Zeref poco a poco se va retirando del lugar no sin antes recordar cómo fue todo esto comenzó hace 400 años atrás

**¿El cómo ocurrió algo así?...**

* * *

Aproximadamente hace unos 400 años cuando supuestamente Zeref convirtió a Acnologia**… (Cuando Acnologia seguía siendo humano)…** en un poderoso dragon con su magia oscura para que posteriormente Acnologia fuera nombrado como El Rey Dragón aquella estrella que se fragmento nuevamente y cayó la madrugada del 7 de julio del año 777 fue el mismo tipo de estrella fugaz que le otorgo más poder a Acnologia hace 400 años al momento de ser convertido en dragón…

… Sin duda alguna ese día fue uno que los Dragones y Dragón Slayer de ese entonces al igual que los Dragón Slayer de generaciones futuras nunca olvidarían ya que después de que Acnologia adquiriera su forma de dragón se desato una verdadera batalla por la supremacía total… tanto para los Dragones como para los Dragón Slayer dando así inicio al 1° festival del rey dragon

* * *

Después de recordar ese suceso ocurrido en el festival del Rey Dragón hace ya tantos siglos atrás Zeref solo suspiro al tiempo que parecía estar por marcharse del lugar… no sin antes tener un último pensamiento al respecto

— *** Me pregunto si la siguiente generación de elegidos tendrá lo necesario para enfrentar la amenaza ***

Sin prestarle más atención sobre el asunto de aquella estrella y al no tener nada más que hacer en aquel sitio nevado Zeref se retiró del lugar sabiendo lo que en un par de años posiblemente pasaría lo mismo que en siglos pasados…

… Pero lo que ni siquiera Zeref esperaba en lo más mínimo era que al momento de irse no noto que esta vez la situación sobre los fragmentos esparcidos por todos lados parecía ser un tanto diferente ya que esta vez en lugar de ser 9 fragmentos como en siglos anteriores parecía que esta vez ahora eran 10

Además del hecho de que la estrella que posteriormente volvió a caer en el planeta desfragmentándose en distintos fragmentos tiempo después de lo ocurrido hace 4 siglos entre dragones y dragon slayer hará que Natsu y los demás elegidos que obtuvieron parte del poder del fragmento tengan una difícil misión

* * *

Espero que este prólogo del Fic que hice a pesar de ser algo pequeño les haya gustado ya que como pudieron ver aquí… creo que más o menos está claro el tipo de temática del fic

**Con respecto a quienes serán los otros elegidos por el fragmento de estrella además de Natsu:** Más adelante lo sabrán y verán que tipo de cosas les esperan a Natsu y a los demás a lo largo de su misión…

Si más que decir por el momento sobre el fic me despido por el momento y espero que disfruten del avance del fic


	2. El comienzo

Aquí les traigo la continuación del fic por lo que espero que lo disfruten

* * *

**Reviews**

* * *

**Melodiosa****:** Gracias por el comentario… Aquí está la actualización por lo que espero que te guste como quedo el capítulo

**MuyShido:** XD… Espero hacer lo mejor posible con respecto a lo del aumento de adrenalina… con respecto a los demás elegidos… más adelante veras quienes serán por lo que espero que cuando aparezcan te sorprendas… XD

**Treeofsakuras****: **Me alegra que piense que la idea es interesante… Con respecto a los fragmentos que cayeron: En parte si cayeron en algunos Dragon Slayer por lo que más adelante sabrás lo que pasara con ese asunto

**miguel puentedejesus****:** Gracias por el Review por lo que espero que este capítulo te vaya a gustar ya que ciertamente tengo un par de cosas planeadas al respecto

* * *

Sin más que decir aquí les dejo el capitulo

* * *

**Capítulo 1: El comienzo**

Han pasado ya alrededor de unos 400 años desde lo ocurrido con respecto a la desfragmentación de los fragmentos de estrella que se esparcieron por diferentes partes del planeta

Justo ahora, vemos como tras varios siglos; justo después de lo ocurrido aquel día en el que dio inicio el festival del rey dragón tras la conversión de Acnologia en un poderoso dragón… ocurrió nuevamente la desfragmentación de aquella peculiar estrella en diferentes fragmentos dando así el nacimiento de la nueva generación de elegidos por los fragmentos de estrella

Y hablando de uno de ellos…

Justo ahora en medio del bosque; se ve como nuestro querido dragón slayer de fuego al lado de su fiel acompañante felino/exceed parecía estar en lo que parecía ser una especie de misión… una misión que parece consistir en recuperar algo importante perteneciente a un ex-mago que por lo visto perteneció al consejo mágico hacia un par de años atrás… y por lo visto su objeto de valor fue robado por varios magos pertenecientes a un posible gremio oscuro pero a la vez algo pequeño por lo que la misión de Natsu era recuperar ese objeto de suma importancia a cualquier costo

Así que después de unos minutos de buscar en el bosque… y tras haberse encargado sin problema alguno de algunos cuantos magos que parecían ser enemigos que se interponían en su camino se ve como ambos parecían haber llegado a lo que parecía ser un antiguo edificio abandonado en medio del bosque… aunque era obvio que aquel edificio a pesar de las apariencias exteriores sin duda parecía que estaba bien asegurado para que ningún tipo de intruso entrara

Tan pronto Natsu entro y tras avanzar poco a poco logrando así desactivar algunas cuantas trampas que había en el lugar solo pudo pensar en una cosa al tiempo que suspiraba algo molesto…

— **Joder… esos tipos sí que dan lata con tantas trampas colocadas por todos lados**

Así que tras avanzar lo suficiente Natsu y Happy llegaron a lo que parecía ser el centro del lugar al tiempo que lo que quedaba de magos se posicionaba frente a ellos listo para pelear lo cual claramente parecía hacer sonreír a Natsu

— **¡ESTOY ENCENDIDO!**

Y así Natsu se lanzó al ataque usando su magia de Dragon Slayer logrando así acabar con los enemigos que a decir verdad no eran muy fuertes que digamos como para una buena pelea contra Natsu

Así que una vez que Natsu logro derrotar al enemigo y de recuperar lo que aquellos magos se habían robado pudo ver que aquel objeto parecía ser una especie de carpeta con documentos importantes, así que sin darle importancia Natsu decidió guardar esos documentos para posteriormente poder retirarse de aquel sitio… claramente después de hacer sus clásicos destrozos en el lugar

Así que tras acabar la misión… y de ir con aquel sujeto y de entregarle los documentos que aquellos magos se robaron Natsu y Happy se llevaron la recompensa de la misión para posteriormente marcharse y así ir al gremio

Durante el camino de regreso se ve que Happy estaba sobre la cabeza de Natsu al tiempo que parecía estar algo aburrido por no hacer nada…; al paso de unas 2 horas de caminar a pie Happy decide hablar

— Oye Natsu… ¿crees que Mary haya terminado su misión?

Ante eso Natsu suspira mientras se rascaba la nuca

— **Conociéndola no debe costarle mucho trabajo a ella el hacer su misión, así que lo mejor sería dejar de preocuparse de momento por ella… después de todo, ella es una de las magas más fuertes que conozco**

Ante esto Happy solo asintió a lo que su compañero peli-rosado dijo sobre su amiga ya que al igual que Natsu, él sabe bien la fuerza de su amiga… pero eso no evito que dijera lo siguiente

— Solo espero que me consiga un gran pescado cuando lleguemos al gremio

Sin duda alguna era más que obvio que Happy no parecía pensar en otra cosa que fuesen pescados para poder comer tranquilamente sin preocupación alguna

Así que tras llegar al siguiente pueblo y tras buscar por unos minutos el sitio adecuado Natsu tuvo que enfrentarse a su peor enemigo hasta ahora: El tren; o mejor dicho… el trasporte vehicular, así que tras suspirar, y usando su fuerza de voluntad Natsu entro al tren ya que este era el único medio posible para llegar sin problema alguno a las cercanías de la ubicación de su gremio, pero tan pronto Natsu llego a su respectivo lugar/asiento y de que el tren empezara a moverse comenzando así su curso se ve como de un momento a otro cae mareado en su asiento mientras decía todo azul por el mareo

— Odio viajar en trenes

Así que tras varias horas de viaje y sufrimiento Natsu al fin pudo llegar a su destino aunque al salir del tren se podía ver que todavía seguía algo mareado y azul a lo que Happy solo lamentaba eso

— Natsu… eres realmente patético con este tipo de cosas

Antes de que Natsu dijera algo se escucha una voz femenina que demostraba tranquilidad muy conocida para ellos así que Natsu como puede voltea a ver a su querida amiga… que a decir verdad era realmente linda/bella

— _Veo que sigues teniendo esos problemas de mareo… Natsu-san _**—**En eso se ve como la chica le extiende la mano a Natsu para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie

Una vez que Natsu estuvo de pie pudo ver como su amiga había cambiado en el tiempo en que no la había visto:

* * *

**Frente a Natsu había una joven aparentemente de su edad con el pelo grisáceo, recogido en una coleta sujeta por un lazo con los bordes negros. Su pelo llega hasta la cintura. Posee un bello rostro. Sus ojos son grandes y de una tonalidad azul hielo. Su cuerpo está muy desarrollado, con unos pechos grandes aunque no exagerados. Su cintura es bastante estrecha. Además de suele vestir una camiseta negra y unos pantalones negros que llegan hasta el muslo. Sus zapatos son los clásicos zapatos de la edad feudal**

* * *

Aunque lo curioso en ella era que en su antebrazo derecho, justo donde estaba su marca gremial… se podía apreciar que su marca de color purpura parecía tener la forma de una cabeza de dragón

Así que tras aceptar la ayuda de esa bella chica y de que Natsu pareciera haberse recuperado más o menos del mareo causado por los vehículos no podía estar más que feliz de ver a esa chica

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo… Mary

— **Lo mismo digo Natsu… ya ha pasado más o menos uno o 2 años desde que salí a aquella misión clase S… y sin duda logre a duras penas acabarla**

— Aunque por lo visto esa misión te ayudo a hacerte más fuerte que antes… ¿verdad?

— **Así es Natsu… **

Así que ambos tras haberse reencontrado después de 2 años y de contarse algunas de las cosas que les pasaron a ambos durante ese tiempo mientras caminaban alejándose de la estación y de que ambos decidieron que lo mejor sería regresar al gremio ya que ambos debían entregar los reportes de los resultados de sus respectivas misiones al maestro así que sin perder tiempo, y tras haberse adentrado en el bosque cercano a la pequeña ciudad donde estaban ambos se retiraron y como era de costumbre desde hacía un tiempo; ellos decidieron hacer una pequeña carrera para ver quien llegaba primero al tiempo que Happy solo sonreía al ver que ellos parecían siendo iguales en ese sentido para posteriormente seguirlos desde el aire

Sin duda alguna era obvio que ellos 2 parecen ser muy buenos amigos desde hacía algún tiempo al punto en el que los dos parecían hacer ese tipo de competencias

Y así tras correr por un tiempo en el bosque y de hablar de distintos temas para así poder pasar el tiempo ambos magos ven como ya casi estaban cerca de su gremio ya que a lo lejos se veía el edificio de su gremio

**Al mismo tiempo…**

Justo ahora en Fairy Tail se podía ver como dentro del gremio una hermosa rubia de buen busto (Lucy) recientemente, y con ayuda de la bella de Mirajane, había sido recibida como maga oficial de ese gremio lo cual hacía que Lucy estuviera sumamente feliz de formar parte del gremio del cual siempre quiso formar parte desde que era muy pequeña así que tras ser recibida en el gremio, que nuevamente estaba en una de sus clásicas fiestas un tanto destructivas, la bella de Lucy fue a buscar alguna misión para poder realizar y así poder ganar lo suficiente como para poder conseguir lo suficiente como para poder alquilar un apartamento sin problema alguno y así que tras escoger la misión adecuada de las que había se la mostro a Mirajane para poder registrar la misión tomada

Así que tras analizar con cuidado las misiones que había disponibles en el gremio, y tras haber escogido la misión adecuada con respecto a sus habilidades como maga, Lucy se fue a realizar su misión esperando no tener problemas en realizarla

Sin duda alguna las cosas en cierto modo parecían ser calmadas en Fiore debido a la tranquilidad que se sentía en el ambiente…

* * *

**Aunque por otro lado… **

Justo en lo que parecían ser una especie de colinas/valle de terreno rocoso se ve a un joven adolescente de cabello azul zafiro de ojos morados pero de aspecto serio que vestía una chaqueta negra con bordes azul marino al igual que unos pantalones rojos con bordes negros junto con lo que parecía ser un emblema de fénix plateado en su espalda al igual que usaba calzado deportivo ser rodeado por lo que parecían ser varios magos enmascarados con capuchas y túnicas negras (Posiblemente algunos seguidores de Zeref) al tiempo que el que parecía ser el líder del grupo se acercaba unos pasos para posteriormente hablar de forma seria

— Chico será mejor que te rindas… de lo contrario te llevaremos por las malas… aun así si para eso debemos matarte en el proceso

Ante eso aquel chico solo rio levemente para posteriormente hablar de manera seria preguntando la razón del porque lo estaban buscando ya que ciertamente él tenía una corazonada a lo que el enemigo dijo que era necesario capturarlo ya que era necesario extraerle el poder que tiene sellado en su interior para así traer de vuelta a Zeref… o al menos eso era lo que ellos decían

Al saber esto aquel chico solo pudo suspirar al tiempo que se quitaba su chaqueta y la hacía a un lado… después de todo ahora sin duda sabía de antemano la razón del porque esos cretinos estaban tras de él ya que sin sinceramente esta no era la primera vez que algo así le pasaba, así que tras haberse quitado la chaqueta era obvio que ese chico no se contendría

— _Realmente son unos tontos si creen que podrán contra mí_

Fue entonces que de un momento a otro aquel chico parecía haberse posicionado en 4 patas al tiempo que sus dientes parecían volverse colmillos y sus uñas garras afiladas mientras que sus ojos… más específico su pupila parecía haberse tornado de forma rasgada al tiempo que su iris se tornaba amarrilla dándole así el aspecto de un lobo listo para atacar en cualquier momento

— _Ya que los únicos que morirán aquí serán ustedes_

Y a decir verdad solo fue cuestión de unos instantes para que aquel chico sin perder tiempo y sin cambiar su postura se lanzara al ataque como un lobo se lanza hacía su presa logrando así herir de gravedad a los magos que se interpusieran en su camino

Tan pronto aquel chico vio a sus enemigos… o al menos lo que parecían que aún quedaban a duras penas de pie como para poder seguir moviéndose, tras ver el poder de ese chico parecían querer escapar a toda costa para así poder salvarse aunque al ver lo que hacían ese chico simplemente negó con la cabeza para así proseguir con su último golpe

— **Es una pena q tengan que morir aquí pero no me dejan más opción… *** Después de decir eso, se ve como aquel chico solo suspiro al tiempo que tras ponerse de pie empezaba a emanar su poder de fuego a su alrededor al punto en el que una especie de figura de ave… más específico un ave fénix empezó a formarse tras de él ***… Es hora de que aprendan lo que es arder de verdad**

Y sin hacerse esperar ese chico de un momento a otro concentro su gran poder de fuego en un solo punto mientras apuntaba para posteriormente…

— **Feathers of the Phoenix**

Fue entonces que aquel chico tras lanzar su ataque se vio como aparecieron una gran cantidad de pequeñas plumas hechas con fuego que posteriormente fueron contra el enemigo… además de que se veía como el efecto de aquel ataque es similar a ser cortado por pequeñas cuchillas, sin embargo el fuego parecía que se extiende una vez que golpea el objetivo

Una vez que aquel ataque ígneo de gran poder termino se ve como en el campo de pelea, todos los seguidores de Zeref estaban todos muertos con severas cortadas y quemaduras en sus cuerpos

Mientras que aquel chico, tras haber acabado con el enemigo sin problema alguno recoge su chaqueta para posteriormente colocársela de nuevo; aunque momentos antes de colocarse la chaqueta se pudo ver en su brazo izquierdo lo que parecía ser su marca gremial de color rojo tinto que parecía tener la forma de un ave fénix

Tan pronto aquel chico se colocó la chaqueta, y tras asegurarse de que no hubiese más problemas en el lugar decidió retirarse para así poder regresar a su gremio para ya no tener problema alguno y así posteriormente informarle a su maestro lo que había descubierto con respecto a los seguidores de Zeref aunque en eso aquel chico nota que alguien lo está observando aunque al identificar el olor/aroma de aquella persona solo pudo suspirar

— Veo q sigues siendo igual que siempre… **Eiri ****—** Ante esto la persona mencionada salió de su escondite revelando que era una bella chica

Tan pronto la mencionada salió de su escondite que era solamente un montículo de rocas ella saco la lengua de manera infantil mientras se rascaba la nuca

— Veo que sigues igual que siempre Torion con respecto a detectar fácilmente a los demás sin problema alguno

Ahora el chico de nombre Torion solo suspiraba por ver que su amiga seguía siendo igual que siempre

— **Eiri… ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso de seguirme?**

Ante eso Eiri sonrió alegremente ya que sabía cómo era su amigo de la niñez con esas cosas, aunque luego decidió fastidiar… o mejor dicho, en este caso abrazar tiernamente a su amigo por la espalda haciendo que este sintiera el buen busto de su amiga haciéndolo sonrojar levemente mientras que ella le susurraba

— Vamos… no me digas que no te sientes atraído por tu bella amiga

Y a decir verdad Eiri era toda una belleza:

* * *

**Eiri es una hermosa adolescente de 17, de cabello castaño con un largo hasta debajo de los hombros, de tez blanca con ojos color verde oscuro. La marca del gremio se encuentra ubicada al costado izquierdo de su abdomen y es de color rosa**

**Su ropa no cubre mucho, consiste en una blusa que deja al descubierto su abdomen, en su cintura lleva una tela que le cubre hasta arriba de las rodillas esta a su vez es sujetada por un cinturón. Además lleva siempre unos guantes negros y un cinto del mismo color en la pierna izquierda**

* * *

Ante eso aquel chico de nombre Torion suspiro ignorando el comentario de su bella amiga para así posteriormente, tras separarse con delicadeza del abrazo de su amiga, decidió convertirse en lobo gracias a su magia de Take over para así luego ir al gremio y entregar su reporte mientras solo podía reír a lo bajo al ver la actitud de su amigo… así que perder tiempo ella también se dirigió al gremio

* * *

Espero que el capítulo de hoy ya que sin duda el asunto ocurrido con respecto a aquel chico con esa peculiar habilidad de fuego hará que las cosas se pusieran bastante interesantes además de que ya veremos a qué clase de gremio pertenecen él y su amiga Eiri además de que más adelante veremos cuál es esa peculiar magia de fuego**… ¿Será acaso que tenga que ver con el fragmento de estrella?... ¿Será acaso algún nuevo tipo de magia perdida?... Y ¿A qué clase de gremio pertenecen?... **Ya más adelante verán lo que ocurrirá con Torion y la bella de Eiri al llegar a su peculiar gremio

**Y hablando de Gremios:** Seguramente muchos se preguntaran porque Natsu y Happy no están en Fairy Tail por lo que la respuesta creo que es más o menos obvia… aunque de momento dejare en sus pensó en eso para que vean lo que pasara ahora en adelante; pero no se preocupen por eso. Más adelante verán que Natsu formara vínculos importantes con Fairy al tiempo que ya verán cómo se desarrollaran las cosas en el Fic además de que también verán cómo es que Lucy llego al gremio… además de que más adelante sabremos más sobre la nueva amiga de Natsu (Mary) al igual de que ya más adelante verán que clase de gremio con el que Mary, Natsu y Happy están relacionados

(**Nota:** A pesar de que la temática de este Fic será un tanto diferente a la del anime… obviamente aun usare algunas cuantas cosas del anime pero no diré cuales serán ya que no quiero ni hacer Spoiler… XD… ni arruinar las sorpresas que tengo reservadas para el transcurso del fic)

Sin más que decir me despido hasta la próxima compañeros/as


	3. Llegada al gremio

Lamento la demora pero aquí está la continuación del fic por lo que espero que les guste

* * *

**Review**

* * *

**Lord Argilos:** Gracias por el comentario amigo, y tienes razón sobre que no es común el imaginar a Natsu en otro gremio. Además de que más adelante sabrás más sobre el gremio al que pertenece Natsu y de cómo está dirigido el gremio además de que su relación con Mary ya veremos qué pasa con ese asunto. Además de que conforme vaya avanzando el fic sabremos como Lucy se unió a Fairy Tail

**Melodiosa****:** Se dé que hablas, pero dejar en suspenso sirve para dar emoción a los Fic. Y gracias por decir eso de mi Fic. Con respecto a Torion, pues digamos que tienes algo de razón sobre su magia (No diré cual es de las que dijiste aun para no hacer spoiler aun dado que es una sorpresa y lo dejare de momento en suspenso… xd) aunque creo que para ti será algo obvio su magia pero hay que evitar spoiler, XD… Así que sin más que decir aquí está el siguiente capítulo por lo que espero que te guste

**Miguel puente de Jesús:** Gracias por el comentario además de que tus dudas del capítulo pasado fueran aclaradas, así que sin más que decir, espero que este capítulo te guste

* * *

Ahora sin decir nada más aquí les dejo la continuación de este buen fic por lo que espero que lo sigan disfrutando

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Llegada al gremio**

Ahora mismo se veía como ya ha pasado una semana desde que aquel chico de nombre Torion se había enfrentado a aquellos seguidores de Zeref. Y lo cierto era que durante el camino hacia su gremio Torion se seguía preguntando mentalmente la razón del porque suele tener este tipo de problemas; aunque considerando el tipo de magia que el posee, tal vez era un indicio de eso

Al mismo tiempo se veía como aquella chica de nombre Eiri de vez en cuando parecía insinuársele a su amigo a modo de broma para así pasar el tiempo en lo que llegan al gremio, pero lo cierto era que había ocasiones en las que ella misma estaba preocupada por su amigo dado que durante el camino se veía que Torion estaba realmente serio; más de lo normal claro esta y eso era algo que sin duda alguna le preocupa a Eiri

Así que tras pasar una semana, se ve que ambos magos llegaron a su gremio. y lo cierto es que el gremio al que pertenecen es sin duda algo impresionante dado que la estructura del edificio gremial se ubica justo en medio de la ciudad y ciertamente es bastante compleja, dado es un castillo muy alto el cual está rodeado de árboles de flores de cerezo dándole así un toque único por así decirlo

Por lo que una vez que ambos entraron, se podía ver cómo era el gremio por dentro dado que este gremio es muy amplio, ya sea por fuera o por dentro y se divide en seis pisos, de los cuales:

* * *

**El primero es un bar para todo público. **

**El segundo piso es donde los miembros buscan misiones y trabajos y donde se hacen las reuniones. **

**El tercero es una sala de descanso, donde descansan los miembros después de hacer trabajos. **

**El cuarto es una biblioteca exclusiva para los miembros del gremio. Ésta es muy amplia y contiene una gran cantidad de libros de todo tipo. **

**El quinto es exclusivo para los Magos Clase-S y el Maestro, en este piso es donde se encuentran los Trabajos Clase S. **

**El sexto piso es el último ubicado en lo más alto del edificio, aquí se ubica el despacho del maestro**

* * *

Y estando ya dentro del gremio, lo primero que Torion hizo al llegar fue buscar al maestro para avisarle que ya regreso de la misión y que todo fue un éxito. Así que tras buscar por unos 10 minutos Torion logro encontrar al maestro que ahora mismo estaba bajando del 5° piso del gremio, y lo cierto era que algo impresionante en él era que era algo joven debido su aspecto físico el cual era:

**Un joven con piel de color claro, cabello blanco ojos de color marrón oscuro, posee un cuerpo algo musculoso y además posee una serie de perforaciones en su oreja derecha. Normalmente lleva una chaqueta de color negro con la insignia de Phoenix Feather (su gremio) en su parte posterior, dentro de esta tiene una camiseta de color blanco con el signo de los 10 Magos Santos en su parte posterior. Lo cual sin duda alguna es algo impresionante dado para alguien joven como él**

Y tan pronto el maestro gremial vio a Torion llegar hablo seriamente

— **Veo que has cumplido la misión, Torion**

— Así es **Koji**, y lo cierto es que la misión no tuvo complicaciones

Y con eso Torion de un momento a otro le entrego a Koji el reporte de la misión que hizo para posteriormente retirarse del sitio para poder descansar en su respectivo hogar dado que aún estaba algo cansado. Aunque una vez que Torion se retiró, y de que Koji leyera el reporte, además de que noto el comportamiento de Torio con respecto a lo ocurrido en la misión; Koji miro seriamente a Eiri y decir…

— Volvió a pasar… ¿Verdad?

Ante eso Eiri suspirando asiente dado que conoce a Koji lo suficiente como para saber que para él este tipo de cosas no se le escapan, así que luego de que Eiri tomara algo de té de la barra del gremio, ella de manera algo tensa conto que Torio poco después de haber terminado su misión nuevamente se había enfrentado a algunos seguidores de Zeref debido al asunto de que Torio posee una magia muy poco usual que al parecer está relacionada con una antigua profecía/leyenda ocurrida hace 400 años, por lo que el pensar de que Torion de algún modo pudiera estar relacionado con eso hacía que la situación fuese algo tensa

Así que tras dejar eso de lado, se ve que Koji suspiro para posteriormente darse la vuelta para continuar con su trabajo de maestro gremial. No sin antes decirle algo a Eiri

— Lo mejor será dejar de pensar en eso por ahora. Lo que tenga que pasar más adelante ya veremos cómo solucionar el problema

Y sin decir nada más Koji se retiró del lugar para así poder continuar con su trabajo al tiempo que Eiri parecía estar preocupada por lo que pudiera pasarle a su amigo ya que si algo realmente malo llegase a sucederle a Torion, pues, Eiri se sentiría realmente mal en más de un sentido claro esta

**Mientras tanto en otra parte de Fiore…**

Ahora mismo se veía como en el gremio conocido como **Dragón Scale**, tanto Natsu y Happy como su compañera Mary habían entrado al gremio, y lo cierto era que de no ser por Happy y su habilidad de volar, Natsu al igual que Mary, anteriormente ninguno hubiera logrado llegar tan fácil al gremio dado que el gremio de Dragon Scale está situado sobre el cielo de la capital de Fiore, más exactamente en una antigua isla flotante, que posee un enorme castillo rodeado de 3 enormes muros mágicos en forma de anillo que protegen la isla de cualquier amenaza

Pero eso es otro tema a parte. Ahora mismo se veía como Natsu y sus compañeros al llegar podían ver nuevamente a su querido gremio el cual lucía del siguiente modo por fuera:

**El castillo tiene el aspecto de un típico palacio, con torres cilíndricas y techos puntiagudos, varias ventanas que cubren las paredes de la edificación y los detalles intrincados en su totalidad. **

Mientras que en su interior:

**A diferencia de lo que algunos no creerían si no lo ven con sus ojos. El interior del gremio es muy complejo, lleno de objetos ricos y costosos, para garantizar el lujo en la vida de cada miembro del gremio**

Por lo que una vez que Natsu a su manera entrara al gremio todos los demás en el gremio parecían estar alegres de ver que su querido y revoltoso compañero dragón slayer regreso dado que si él no estaba pues, el gremio no sería del todo igual sin la clásica actitud de Natsu

Aunque en eso se ve que de un momento a otro, el que parece ser el maestro gremial apareció en lo que sería la planta baja del gremio y su aspecto físico del maestro gremial es:

Se ve que él tiene el aspecto de un joven de unos 18 años de edad, su estructura facial es simétrica sin ningún rasgo fuera de lugar o desproporcionado, posee unos brillantes ojos azules, piel blanca, complexión muscular, y cabello rubio el cual cae sobre su rostro en dos secciones semi apartadas de su franja llegando más allá de sus ojos

Mientras que su vestimenta normalmente consta de lo que sería una chaqueta negra que siempre mantiene abierta, bajo la cual al parecer viste una camisa blanca de manga larga con el cuello vuelto hacia arriba, generalmente incluyendo un pañuelo rojo de manera similar a una corbata o una bufanda negra envuelta por encima y alrededor de sus hombros. Además lleva blue jeans sostenidos por un cinturón marrón con una hebilla única que tiene la forma del símbolo de Dragon Scale, y zapatos negros que están adornados con un diseño blanco en la punta. Entre sus accesorios más comunes se encuentran unas gafas de sol de montura negra con lentes violeta claro, las cuales siempre lleva consigo en todo momento.

Por lo que una vez que llego, el maestro gremial pareció sonreír para luego hablar de manera calmada

— Por lo que veo, sigues teniendo las mismas energías de siempre, Natsu

A lo que Happy asiente mientras se colocaba en lo que sería la barra del bar que hay en el gremio

— Aye, sin importar la situación Natsu siempre suele ser alguien impulsivo **—** Y con eso Happy de manera calmada comenzó a comer su pescado que hacía poco le habían dado al tiempo que Mary a su manera asentía a lo que Happy dijo

Aunque por otro lado, ahora mismo se veía como Natsu no parecía prestar atención a lo que ellos 2 decían sobre él dado que ahora mismo estaba comiendo su comida dado que tenía bastante hambre desde antes de haber llegado al gremio. Así que aprovechando que estaba ahora de regreso comía todo lo que podía lo cual demostraba que Natsu seguiría siendo Natsu… XD

Así que durante los siguientes días se ve como Natsu y Happy estuvieron haciendo misiones al lado de su amiga Mary dado que los 3 tienen un buen vínculo de amistad. Aunque siendo fiel a su costumbre por así decirlo de algún modo, era claro que durante las misiones a las que iba al lado de sus amigos, Natsu de vez en cuando, por no decir casi todo el tiempo fuese propenso a romper y/o destruir las cosas lo cual hacía que gran parte de las recompensas dadas por las misiones cumplidas se fueran para las reparaciones del lugar que Natsu destruía con suma facilidad debido a su descuido

Pero al menos el ganar algo de la recompensa a pesar de tantos destrozos causados por el dragón slayer peli-rosado era bueno. Aunque lo curioso era que Mary a pesar de sus regaños hacía Natsu por los descuidos de él estaba feliz de ver que su amigo es tal como ella recuerda

Y hablando de misiones…

Ahora mismo se veía como en Fairy tail, cierta maga estelar rubia y de lindos ojos estaba algo decaída en el bar del gremio dado que últimamente ha tenido problemas con respecto a ganar dinero en las misiones para poder pagar así la renta de su hogar

Al mismo tiempo se veía como cierta y linda peli-blanca de cabello corto de aproximadamente unos 17 o 18 años de edad se acercó a su amiga rubia, y al verla así trato de animarla dado que sabía que para Lucy no era fácil hacer misiones dado que no hay muchas que sean fáciles últimamente

Aunque en eso se ve como cierta y bella pelirroja con armadura parecía estar golpeando/disciplinado por así decirlo, a cierto mago de hielo con tendencias a exhibicionista dado que Gray como es costumbre en él desde hacía años, nuevamente termino sin su ropa, solo que esta vez termino totalmente desnudo en el gremio. Así que para darle un escarmiento, se ve que el pobre mago de hielo trato de huir dado que Erza parecía querer castrarlo con una espada

Y a decir verdad fue una suerte para Gray que la peli-blanca de cabello corto se interpusiera para salvar a su amigo de ser brutalmente castrado por la bella pero firme de Erza

— Por favor Erza, creo que el pobre ya sufrió suficiente **—** Ante eso Gray asintió fuertemente diciendo que no volverá a pasar, aunque era claro que solo será cuestión de tiempo para que pase de nuevo

Así que al ver como la peli-blanca actuaba Erza suspiro dado que no servía discutir al respecto para luego guardar su espada mientras iba a la barra y tomaba algo para relajarse, aunque al darle un sorbo a su bebida miro a su amiga peli-blanca

— Lisanna, no te ofendas, pero a veces eres demasiado blanda, y eso a veces puede ser perjudicial

Aunque el decir eso hizo que una bella peli-blanca que casi parecía ser la versión mayor de Lisanna debido a su parecido (Mirajane) que era la encargada del bar del gremio dijo que a pesar de eso, Lisanna sin duda alguna era de las chicas más tiernas que puede haber en el gremio y eso es algo bueno

Así que una vez que Erza terminara su bebida, y después de agradecerle a Mirajane por la bebida, se ve que Erza tras levantarse de su asiento decidió retirarse para luego ir a ver si había una misión que le gustase en la tabla donde están todas las misiones disponibles dado que necesitaba algo con que poder relajarse lo suficiente

* * *

**Al mismo tiempo…**

Ahora se veía como en una parte remonta de Fiore, Torion poco antes de llegar a su respectivo hogar, estaba en lo que parecía ser un bosque y estando ahí se veía que Torion estaba realmente serio con respecto a su magia al tiempo que parecía concentrar algo de su magia de fuego en su mano derecha

— "¿Por qué yo…? Porqué de todas las personas en el mundo… ¿Tuve que ser yo el que tuviera que cargar con esto?" **—** Por su tono de voz era claro que Torion parecía estar algo tenso

Y la razón de eso se debía a que Torion hasta el día de hoy no comprendía la razón del porque él había nacido con la magia que posee siendo su magia considerada una magia casi perdida y antigua ahora dado que desde que puede recordar, el poseer está magia siempre le había traído algunos cuantos problemas en el pasado

Pero lo cierto era que Torion sabía muy bien que quedándose solamente pensativo así como así sin hacer nada al respecto no resolvería nada por lo que sin perder tiempo Torion tras decidir entrenar su magia antes de regresar a casa, se prometió a si mismo que tarde o temprano encontrara la respuesta del porque tenía esta magia peculiar

Aunque lo que nadie sabía en lo más mínimo era que en Fiore las cosas de un momento a otro podrían llegar a ponerse interesantes dado que uno nunca sabe que podría ocurrir

Aunque en eso…

— Tengo que darme prisa, de lo contrario podría ser tarde

Ahora mismo se veía como en medio del bosque de Fiore un chico de cabello verde estaba corriendo a gran velocidad dado que tras de él iban persiguiéndolo algunos seguidores de Zeref dado que al parecer lo estaban buscando por algún motivo relacionado su magia y el vínculo con aquella leyenda de hace 400 años

Aunque al seguir corriendo aquel chico pudo ver que termino llegando de un momento a otro a una especie de precipicio al tiempo que fue rodeado por el enemigo dejándolo en una posición difícil dado que de momento no tenía muchas opciones a su favor

Lo siguiente que ve fue…

* * *

— XXXXX CONTINUARA XXXXX **—**

* * *

Espero que el capítulo del Fic del día de hoy les haya gustado dado que en este capítulo supimos cual gremio pertenecen Natsu y Torion respectivamente al igual que las características de ambos gremios a los cuales pertenecen al igual que sus respectivos maestros gremiales. Y antes de que pregunten la razón del porque el maestro de Phoenix es un mago santo, recuerden que este Fic tiene una temática más o menos diferente al anime por lo que más adelante irán viendo las sorpresas que hay, aunque sé que algunos me consideraran malo por dejar en suspenso sobre lo que le ocurrirá a ese chico de cabello verde y su posible enfrentamiento contra los seguidores de Zeref pero eso es para dar suspenso

Y con respecto a porque Lisanna sigue en FT y no en Edolas como en el anime y la razón del porque Mirajane a pesar de que Lisanna sigue en Earthland es cariñosa y alegre en lugar de agresiva con los demás… más adelante sabrán la razón de esto además de que verán que clase de vinculo de amistad tiene Lisanna y Lucy. Además de que más adelante verán que clase de magia maneja Torion y de qué manera se relaciona con la leyenda de hace 400 años

Así que sin más que decir me despido por el momento


	4. Sucesos

Aquí está el nuevo capítulo de mi Fic por lo que espero que les guste dado que si bien tare en subirlo espero que les agrade

* * *

**Reviews**

* * *

**Adro-Sama****:** Me alegra que pienses eso compañero. Y con respecto a las marcas gremiales de los nuevos gremios, claro que diré como son. La de Dragon Scale sería como la cabeza de un dragon. Aquí está el link para que veas ** / /  es. fairy -tail- fanfiction. wikia. com. wiki/ Dragon_Scale) (N/A: todo va pegado y al principio de todo va: H... T... T... P, pero claro sin esto: ... dado que es la única forma en la que puedo escribir sin que se borre )**

****Lord Argilos****: ** **Me alegro que algunas de tus dudas se aclararan, además sobre que me divierto torturando a los lectores: Tal vez si… tal vez no… XD. Además de que en este capítulo se te aclaren las dudas sobre la magia de Torion además de que ya veremos cómo Natsu encontró el huevo de Happy además de que más adelante se verá qué pasara entre Natsu y Mary

Mientras que pasando a Fairy Tail. Ya más adelante se enteraran de cómo fue que la bella de Lucy se unió al gremio. Además de que también verás lo que planeo para la batalla contra oración seis dado que me asegurare de que las cosas sean aún más intensas en esa saga... **Y con respecto a tus dudas sobre los sucesos de Phantom Lord de si los usara en este Fic?:** Ya verás lo que planeo hacer para entonces cuando lleguemos a esa saga del anime además de que también veremos si Dragon Scale al igual que Natsu decida intervenir por sus propias razones... XD

Y bueno, lo último ¿Para cuándo empiezo el NatsuxErza?: Si bien la pareja me gusta aún no sé con certeza qué poner… bien podría ser un **Mary X Natsu X Erza** pero eso lo veré más adelante en el Fic

**Miguel puente de Jesús:** Aquí está el siguiente capítulo por lo que espero que te guste como el capítulo anterior

Sin más que decir aquí está la continuación

* * *

**Anteriormente en Ascenso Estelar de Dragon…**

Justo ahora se veía como en medio del bosque de Fiore lo que parecía ser un chico de cabello verde estaba corriendo a gran velocidad por la zona

— Tengo que darme prisa, de lo contrario podría ser demasiado tarde

Y con eso el chico corría a gran velocidad dado que tras de él iban persiguiéndolo algunos seguidores de Zeref dado que al parecer lo estaban buscando por algún motivo relacionado su magia y el vínculo con aquella leyenda de hace 400 años

Lo siguiente que ve fue…

* * *

**Y ahora…**

**Capítulo 3: Sucesos**

Ahora mismo se ve que el enemigo tras unos cuantos segundos rodeo al chico que estaba acorralado en el acantilado sin posibilitad aparente de escape dado que si daba un paso en falso caerá por el acantilado y considerando que al fondo había una fuerte corriente de agua que se movia de manera frenética al igual que varias rocas afiladas sobresalían a la superficie por lo que era más que claro que cualquiera que callera recibiría una muerte segura

Pero aun así se ve que el enemigo a pesar del peligro que había por estar tan cerca del acantilado como el peli-verdad al parecer seguía acercándose poco a poco al chico que tras dar levemente un paso hacia atrás vio por su costado como después de pisar suavemente una pequeña porción del suelo rocoso que piso se rompió cayendo al agua indicando que estaba en una zona de riesgo

Fue entonces que entre los seguidores de Zeref, justo el que parece ser el líder de ese grupo dio un paso al frente mientras encaraba al peli-verde para luego hablar seriamente

— **Chico, si sabes lo que te conviene más te vale que vengas con nosotros dado que de lo contrario te exterminaremos aquí y ahora — **Ante eso el líder pareció cargar energía en su mano pero en eso el peli-verde parecía reírse por debajo** — ¿Qué es tan gracioso?**

Ante eso el chico peli-verde parecía reír aún más para luego contestar mirando fijamente al enemigo

— Son más estúpidos de lo que creí dado que en primer lugar cometieron el error de subestimare_**… "Y con eso la mirada del peli-verde se tornó seria"… **_y en segundo lugar los que perecerán aquí son ustedes

Y con solo decir eso la temperatura del lugar pareció descender al grado que por alguna razón empezaba a nevar lo cual era raro en esta época del año aunque en eso notaron que el peli-verde estaba emanando lo que parecía ser una especie de aura de poder celeste

— Ahora observen lo que es el poder de un Dragon Slayer de Nieve **… "Y con eso el peli-verde empezó a acumular su energía en un solo punto hasta que…"** _sunōryū no __hōkō_ (**Nota:** _sunōryū no _Hōkō = Rugido del dragon de nieve) **—** Y con eso el peli-verde lanzo lo que sería un poderoso rugido con el poder concentrado del elemento nieve

Y al hacerlo se vio como el enemigo, o al menos en su mayoría que no fue capaz de evadir eso se vio atrapado en medio del ataque recibiendo un considerable daño mientras que los que no recibieron de lleno el golpe como los demás pues por lo visto el simple rose del rugido de nieve provoco que parte de su cuerpo se congelara hasta el punto de que sintieron que su cuerpo se entumió por el frio por lo que una vez que el rugido se desvaneció, el peli-verde vio como sus enemigos estaban fuera de combate y lo cierto era que tuvo suerte de que su rugido congelara el suelo donde está parado ahora dado que de lo contrario esa parte se hubiese desfragmentado y el peli-verde hubiese caído a su muerte segura

— Espero que con esto aprendan a no provocarme; dado que de lo contrario la próxima vez que me provoquen los matare sin dudarlo

Y con eso el peli-verde tras dejar de lado su amenaza se retiró no queriendo ver más a esos magos que por lo visto apenas si estaban conscientes en su mayoría dado las heridas sufridas, pero si el peli-verde hubiera puesto más atención habría visto como el líder del grupo poco antes de caer inconsciente del algún modo pareció haber enviado una especie de mensaje reportando lo ocurrido y sobre la información útil que descubrieron respecto a la habilidad al igual que el tipo de poder mágico del peli-verde

**Por otro lado…**

Ahora mismo cerca de **Phoenix Feather** (不死鳥の羽, _Pluma del Fénix_) uno de los Gremios Legítimos considerado uno de los más fuertes de todo el Reino de Fiore dado que cada uno de sus miembros son reconocidos como los Magos más fuertes debido a la distintiva marca del Fénix en sus cuerpos, se ve como Torion ahora mismo había decidido salir a dar una leve caminata y mientras estaba caminando por los alrededores de la ciudad realmente no podía dejar de pensar en cómo fue que obtuvo su magia años atrás y de cómo años después de ese suceso sería el inicio de sus problemas

* * *

**Flash Back**

* * *

Ahora mismo se veía como siendo de noche justo en lo que parecía ser un campo semi-rocoso con algunos cuantos árboles y plantas en los alrededores se veía como una pequeño de cabello azul zafiro y ojos morados de entre al menos unos 8 y 10 años de edad quien ahora usaba una camiseta blanca y unos shorts azules estaba comiendo calmadamente una manzana estando sentado en una roca que había por la zona

Y mientras comía parecía estar descansando calmadamente sobre la roca dado que al parecer el día de hoy se cumplían aproximadamente cerca de un año desde que el aun pequeño Torion empezó su entrenamiento para dominar una magia perdida muy única en su tipo, por no decir casi extinta dado que aunque suene imposible, esa magia proviene de las enseñanzas de un Fénix a un humano, lo cual es muy raro ya que los Fénix son una raza casi extinta

Por lo que ahora se ve cómo mientras Torion veía las estrellas mientras descansaba calmadamente vio lo que parecía ser una especie de fragmento de estrella fugaz pasar por el cielo por lo que sabía que hacer por lo que tras juntar sus manos hizo lo que haría cualquiera al ver una estrella fugaz: Pedir un deseo

— "Deseo que Bennu-otosan se recuperé pronto y pueda estar conmigo" **—** Por lo que después de pedir ese deseo se ve como Torion decidió descansar un poco dado que estaba cansando

Aunque en eso Torion poco antes de dormir al parecer vio como de un momento a otro lo que parecía ser aquella estrella fugaz que hacía poco observaba poco a poco iba acercándose literalmente a él a lo que Torion al ver esto trato de correr para evitar ser aplastado por ese fragmento de estrella

Lo siguiente que se vio fue que en cuanto aquel fragmento de estrella se impactó en el lugar cercano a donde esta Torion hubo una explosión provocando así que apareciera una gran nube de humo y polvo bloqueando cualquier posible vista de lo que ocurrió

Así que luego de que eso ocurriera se ve como en el lugar pasaron aproximadamente un par de horas en las que hubo un profundo silencio en todo el sitio. Luego de que pasara el tiempo se ve Torion estando un tanto adolorido por lo ocurrido la noche anterior se ve que despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza mientras veía como a lo lejos amanecía apenas

— Rayos, mi cabeza ¿Qué diablos paso?**... Fue entonces que Torion recordó lo que pasó la noche anterior…** Rayos, creo que tuve suerte de sobrevivir a eso **—**

Ante eso Torion se levantó y tras quitarse el polvo que tiene en la ropa se ve que Torion estaba listo para irse Torion sintió algo extraño alrededor de su cuello; era como si algo estuviese colgado ahí por lo que tras analizar lo que sea que tuviera colgando Torion vio que alrededor de su cuello había lo que parecía ser una especie de collar

— ¿Qué es… esto? **—** Fue entonces que Torio empezó a analizar ese collar

Y así tras retirarse el collar del cuello con cuidado y tras ver que el collar al parecer tenía una especie de joya o algo así en la punta (El collar es más o menos parecido al collar del 1° Hokage) pero él nunca recordaba haberlo tenido con anterioridad y de haberlo tenido jamás recordó ponérselo. Pero al menos debía de admitir que el collar sin duda alguna era algo bonito dado el tono azul eléctrico que tiene el collar por lo que decidió conservarlo

Y tras lo ocurrido aquel día donde Torion consiguió ese singular collar era claro que la vida de Torion cambió en más de un sentido dado que poco después de cumplir los 15 años al parecer Torion parecía dominar aquel poder misterioso que obtuvo con aquella estrella fugaz y dado que en ese entonces teniendo aproximadamente un año desde que se unió al gremio de Phoenix Feather al parecer algunos cuantos magos renegados y/o magos oscuros por así decirle al parecer siempre lo hartaban ya sea que lo querían reclutar dado su peculiar poder y en caso de negarse era claro que las cosas terminaban desatando peleas sin sentido alguno lo cual sin duda irritaba a Torion dado que detestaba el que esto llegase a pasar

* * *

**Flash Back END**

* * *

Y después de haber recordado lo ocurrido se ve como Torion tras caminar lo suficiente y de detenerse en lo que sería una especie de bosque cercano a la ciudad y tras mirar un pequeño lago que había en el lugar se ve que Torion viendo su reflejo sujeto la piedra/fragmento de estrella a forma de collar que tenía colgado al tiempo que parecía sujetarlo con algo de fuerza

— "**A veces me pregunto… si esto es una maldición o una bendición"**

Por lo que dejando esos pensamientos de lado se ve como Torion decidió dar una leve caminata por el bosque dado que debía de despejar su mente lo mejor posible

* * *

**Mientras que en la zona Sureste de Fiore**

* * *

Ahora mismo se ve que el tiempo paso y al parecer se ve como justo en la parte Sureste del Reino de Fiore, en lo que es al parecer una zona muy habitada donde hay muchas fábricas provocando que el cielo de la zona siempre esté oscuro se ve que en el centro de la ciudad, y sobre lo que parecía ser una montaña se encuentra lo que sería el edificio gremial de **Demon Claw** que debido a su gran tamaño es muy fácil localizarlo

Y lo cierto era que aunque no lo pareciera, **Demon Claw** (デーモンクロー, _Dēmonkurō_) es sin duda alguna uno de los más grandes gremios de Fiore, por no decir uno de los más fuertes, además de que es también uno de los más destructivos, además de que una de sus características es que normalmente siempre trabajan en silencio y no les gusta destruir el lugar de su trabajo

Además de que su Fundador fue uno de los 10 Magos Santos, Doshin Raishō, además de ello posee a la también Miembro de los Magos Santos Odette Leblanc. Y lo cierto era que actualmente, tras la muerte de su maestro Doshin, se le concedió el puesto de maestro del gremio al mayor de sus hijos, Kikōru Raishō

Mientras que en términos de lo que sería la estructura física de su gremio al parecer se trataba de una especie de edificio que al parecer se trata por lo visto de una gran mansión perteneciente a la familia Nensui, que con el paso de los años fue perdiendo su dinero por lo que decidieron dejarla vacía, **Doshin** la tomó y fundó ahí su gremio

Por lo que dejando ese asunto de lado, ahora mismo se ve como ahora al parecer cierto peli-verde dragon slayer había entrado al gremio y al entrar fue recibido por sus demás compañeros a lo que él les correspondió el gesto para posteriormente ir a ver algo de cerveza dado que estaba sediento luego del largo camino que recorrió hasta el gremio

Y mientras bebía calmadamente en la barra del gremio, se ve que el peli-verde tras dar un sorbo de su jarra estaba pensativo dado que con lo ocurrido anteriormente ya eran aproximadamente uno ataques hacia él por parte de los seguidores en al menos 3 meses

Aunque en cuanto el peli-verde ya había bebido aproximadamente lo que sería casi toda la jarra de cerveza se ve como su maestro gremial lo llamo a lo lejos

— Damon, necesito ahora tu informe de la misión de recolección de información

Ante eso se ve como cerca de lo que sería la oficina del maestro gremial había un sujeto que resultaba ser nada más y nada menos que Kikōru quien al parecer su vestimenta consta de lo que sería un chaleco color rojo con detalles color plata al tiempo que no parecía llevar camisa

Cabe decir que según el mismo Kikōru, él en ningún momento viste camisa debajo de lo que sería su chaleco dado que por lo visto Kikōru siente mucha molestia el tener que llevar una camisa si ya lleva un chaleco, dado que es suficiente el calor que genera este como para llevar una camisa encima. Además de que usualmente viste un pantalón completamente negro sin ningún detalle en especial. Así como lo que al parecer serian unas botas de color negro con una sección blanca.

Por otro lado, curiosamente se ve que Kikōru lleva consigo lo que serían unos audífonos creados por él para poder oír las frecuencias de sonido lejanas, sin embargo, él mismo ha señalado que este es el uso que le dice a todo el mundo, mas posee otro que solo él conoce

Aunque regresando con el peli-verde ahora reconocido como Damon, se ve que esté asintió para posteriormente ingresar a la oficina de su maestro para dar los informes que logro recolectar durante su misión sin saber que el enemigo de igual modo obtuvo información sobre él que sin duda alguna podría serles de ayuda dado que ahora mismo el que parecía ser el líder de aquel grupo ahora mismo parecía estar observando las constelaciones desde un punto remoto mientras al parecer recibía lo que sus seguidores descubrieron sobre la magia de Damon

Y el recibir la información sobre el peli-verde, se ve como el líder sin duda alguna estaba contento con este avance

— "Sin duda alguna las cosas se están poniendo poco a poco en su lugar… y cuando mi plan se complete un gran poder será mío"

Y con eso se ve como el líder encapuchado que parecía ser un hombre alto y fornido decidió retirarse por el momento dado que debía de encargarse de otros asuntos

De igual modo se ve como a lo lejos de Fiore, justo en lo que parecía ser una montaña nevada donde sin duda alguna hacía un inmenso frío se encontraba lo que parecía ser un peli-blanco de aproximadamente unos 19 años de edad estar entrenando

* * *

Y he aquí el final de este capítulo y lo cierto es que espero que este cap les haya gustado ya que como vieron las cosas se han puesto interesantes con eso del nuevo gremio al cual pertenece el peli-verde de nombre Damon: **Demon Claw… **por lo que más adelante verán como ese gremio interactuara en el desarrollo del Fic

Además de que seguro que no esperaban que aquel peli-verde fuese en realidad un dragon Slayer, más exacto el dragon slayer de nieve al igual de que muchos debieron de haber adivinado que clase de magia usa Torion dado su pasado por lo que más adelante verán de que es capaz esa magia slayer tan peculiar que posee Torion sin contar de que ya supieron al menos parte de su pasado por lo que seguramente ya saben que significa eso de que el fragmento de estrella llego a él por lo que más adelante verán quienes serán los demás elegidos que obtuvieron ese poder y de qué manera lo obtendrán a lo largo de la historia

Así que sin más que decir… me despido hasta la próxima vez y espero recibir sus comentarios/opiniones… xd


	5. Camino hacia la isla Galuna…

Aquí está el siguiente capítulo de mi FF por lo que espero que les guste lo que ocurrirá en este capítulo

* * *

**Reviews**

* * *

**miguel. puente de Jesús:**

Me gusta que te encantara el capítulo pasado por lo que espero que este capítulo te guste

**Adro-Sama****:**

Menos mal que tus dudas se te aclararan con el capítulo anterior con respecto a la información de los gremios por lo que espero que este capítulo te guste

**Lord. Argilos:**

Menos mal que te aclarara algunas cuantas dudas que tenías anteriormente además de que ya verás cómo será la magia de fénix y como se usara en el Fic. Y con respecto a lo del dragon slayer de nieves: Tienes razón en ese sentido de dejar en suspenso además de la trama que desarrollas mucho más interesante pues quién sabe cuántos personajes habrán por ahí de los que no conocemos nada

Mientras que tu sugerencia para volverlo un Mary…X…Natsu…X…Erza: Pues me parece interesante esa sugerencia por lo que veré que hacer más adelante además de que esperare a que recuperes tus FF para poder volverlos a leer y ver si puedo inspirarme en algo

Y aunque sé que las dudas son estresante espero que los demás capítulos

** Lord. Argilos (Comentario #2):**

Es una lástima con lo ocurrido con tus FF pero esperare a que los vuelvas a subir en algún momento futuro. Y créeme que ya sé cómo llevar la trama de este FF por lo que espero que el desarrollo del FF te alegre/guste

Ahora sin más que decir aquí está el siguiente capítulo

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Camino hacia la isla Galuna… Inicio de problemas**

Justo ahora se ve como todo parecía estar normal como uno esperaría dado que cada gremio parecía estar de manera calmada haciendo sus respectivas cosas ya sea convivencias o hacer sus respectivas misiones

Pero como era de esperarse para muchos en Fiore, era más que claro que en el gremio de Fairy tail las peleas amistosas si es que amistosas fuese la palabra correcta eran comunes y este día no era la excepción dado que aun siendo temprano había mesas siendo lanzadas mientras que todos se peleaban entre sí o al menos en su mayoría mientras que los que no peleaban como lo era Cana, solo se dedicaban a beber calmadamente

De igual modo se ve como algunos magos como Bisca y Alzack se dedicaron a buscar alguna especie de misión que pudieran hacer juntos y aunque ninguno de los dos lo admitiera públicamente, era más que claro para muchos que había algo más profundo entre ellos en términos de sentimientos por lo que solo esperaban a ver cuándo se animaran ambos a declararse su respectivo amor

Por lo que luego de un tiempo y mientras las típicas peleas en el gremio continuaban se ve que Lucy al lado de Erza, Gray y Lisanna habían regresado de hacer una misión en equipo por lo que tras haber llegado y de dar el reporte de la misión hecha se ve que Lucy tras sentarse en uno de los asientos que había en el bar del gremio se notaba como la maga estelar estaba realmente agotada dado su expresión ya que sin duda esa misión a la que fue realmente había sido algo estresante para ella pero al menos todo parecía estar en paz ahora por lo que solo debía de relajarse

Aunque mientras bebían calmadamente Gray y su respectivo equipo pudo escuchar algo peculiar de parte de Wakaba que ahora mismo hablaba con Macao y Romeo

— **Oigan, ¿escucharon los rumores de un mago que ha estado entrenando en las montañas nevadas? ****—** Ante eso Macao asintió para luego hablar mientras sostenía su jarra de cerveza antes de darle un sorbo

— Y lo cierto es que muchos dicen que de momento es posible que aquel mago sea de los mejores usuarios de hielo dado que por lo que saben, aquella persona es capaz de soportar temperaturas extremas en el frio sin sufrir algún tipo de riesgo de congelarse

— **Sin duda alguna esto parece ser algo que no se ve todos los días por lo que me pregunto quién podrá ser aquel mago**

Y mientras ellos hablaban calmadamente se ve que Gray parecía estar intrigado en eso de que hubiese un mago de hielo que fuese bastante fuerte sin duda le intrigaba por lo que era claro que deseaba poder pelear contra aquel mago para saber quién es el mejor usuario de elemento hielo

Al mismo tiempo en Dragon scale se podía apreciar que como era común, Natsu al igual que algunos cuantos integrantes de dicho gremio estaban en sus clásicas competencias para ver quién era de los mejores a modo de competencias tales como:

**Ver quien de todos comía o beber alcohol más que otros hasta ya no poder más o incluso algunos cuantos chicos (incluido Natsu… xd) del gremio hacían sus clásicas competencias de ver quien aguantaba más golpes en el brazo o en la cara usando/aplicando magia en los golpes**

Si bien Dragon Scale era de los gremios más selectivos y fuertes que hay en Fiore lo cierto era que eso no significaba que no tuvieran sus momentos de diversión como los ya mencionados anteriormente dado que lo cierto era que con esto demostraba parte del espíritu de convivencia del gremio

Aunque lo cierto era que **Siegwin Weismann** mientras estaba ocupado con algunos cuantos trabajos (papeleo… xd) en su oficina estaba pensativo dado que hacía tiempo ha estado atento a las acciones de los seguidores de Zeref dado que además de que ellos sin duda alguna causaban problemas debido a los daños que han hecho a lo largo de los años.

Aunque lo cierto era que aunque no lo parezca a simple vista, **Siegwin Weismann** realmente tiene una gran aversión por los gremios oscuros en general, razón por la cual toma las misiones que los envuelven para exterminarlos personalmente por lo que es más que claro que él hará lo posible para detener a los seguidores de Zeref

* * *

**Mientras tanto…**

* * *

Justo ahora mismo ve que a lo lejos de la ciudad de Fiore, justo en lo que sería las cercanías de una peculiar isla habitada por lo que parecían ser demonios **(****Isla Galuna****)** ahora mismo una especie de grupo de al menos dos o tres encapuchados que parecía ser magos dado su poder mágico se dirigía a la isla ya que por lo visto tenían una especie de misión importante la cual debían de cumplir a cualquier precio

Así que una vez estando en dicho lugar y de que nadie de los habitantes de la isla se diera cuenta de su llegada se ve que el que parecía ser el líder del grupo miraba seriamente lo que sería el templo

— "Así que aquí es donde debemos buscar**… "Y con eso aquel encapuchado miro con cuidado los alrededores del lugar"…** Ya veremos si aquí esta lo que necesitamos"

Y con eso los magos encapuchados que aprovechaban las sombras de la noche para moverse en sigilo decidieron adentrarse más en el lugar para así no poder ser fastidiados por alguno de los habitantes. Y en caso de ser fastidiado por alguien simplemente aquellos encapuchados sin el menor remordimiento eliminarían a cualquier molestia que se metiera en su camino dado que no querían basuras fastidiando y metiéndose en donde no les llaman

Aunque lo cierto era que ellos no eran los únicos interesados en lo que sea que este en el templo dado que había otro grupo en particular (El equipo de Lyon) que ciertamente estaba interesado en ingresar a la zona por lo que sin duda alguna será interesante ver que sucederá a partir de este momento

Por lo que luego de que pasaran un par de días todo parecía estar normal en la isla de no ser por el hecho de que los habitantes sentían cierta perturbación en su hogar. Más específico en lo que parecía ser una especie de templo ubicado entre las montañas por lo que sabiendo esto tuvieron la necesidad de ir a investigar para así ver qué pasaba exactamente en aquel sitio

Aunque era claro que ellos que por más que lo intentaran, no eran capaces de acercarse al lugar del templo dado que al acercarse sentían un fuerte dolor de cabeza sin mencionar que luego de un tiempo todos parecían haber sufrido lo que parecía ser amnesia al grado de que ya ni recordaban si eran humanos o demonios debido a las transformaciones que ocurrían tanto en el día como en la noche

Así que habiendo dejado de lado ese asunto de porque esto pasaba con los habitantes del lugar se ve que mientras los encapuchados parecían estar buscando algo importante para ellos, ahora mismo Lyon y su equipo parecían estarse preparando para realizar el hechizo de **Goteo de Luna**; el cual al parecer han estado preparando desde hace como unos tres años y por lo que se veía estaban a punto de acabar dado que en términos de porcentaje el goteo de luna estaba entre un 89 y 92% de cumplirse

Aunque lo cierto era que mientras Lyon parecía estar haciendo los últimos toques para estar listo con el hechizo en eso se ve que su compañero de equipo que a comparación de los demás integrantes del equipo es de baja estatura además de que posee una complexión delgada **(****Yuka Suzuki****)** le aviso a Lyon que había problemas dado que hace poco había visto a unos extraños merodear la zona… de nuevo, a lo que Lyon sin tomarle mucha importancia al asunto le dijo a Yuka que los ignorara como siempre dado que últimamente han visto lo que parecían ser un grupo merodeando el lugar pero nunca les tomaron atención

Pero en eso Yuka quien parecía algo tenso por el asunto, de manera seria dijo que en esta ocasión era muy diferente a las veces anteriores dado que si bien antes aquel grupo solo estaba merodeando por la zona como si fuera a modo de inspección o algo parecido, lo cierto es que ahora lo que era diferente dado que al parecer esta vez aquel grupo parecía querer hacer algo con respecto a lo que está escondido en el interior de esta isla o mejor dicho en una especie de caverna/cueva (Los restos congelados de Deliora) por lo que sabiendo esto Lyon se puso serio dado que de ser esto cierto sin duda esto podrá interferir en sus planes de liberar a Deliora usando el goteo de luna para así liberarlo

Por lo que después de que Lyon lo pensara con cuidado y de que se retirara se ve que se dirigió en búsqueda de aquel grupo

— "No dejare que nadie se interponga en mi camino para así demostrar que soy mejor que Ur"

Y lo cierto era que mientras que Lyon intentaba buscar a aquel grupo de magos para detenerlo, se ve como ahora en Fairy tail todo parecía estar animado como era de costumbre pero lo cierto era que tras un tiempo de hacer misiones un tanto sencillas hasta cierto punto, se ve que Gray parecía querer hacer misiones un poco más intensas para poder demostrar sus habilidades dado que las misiones actuales no parecían ser del todo interesantes o divertidas en algunos aspecto. Y para su desgracia era claro que las misiones más difíciles como las que son de rango S o SS estaban fuera de su disponibilidad/alcance dado que esas estaban reservadas para los magos más fuertes del gremio como lo son: Erza… Laxus… Mirajane (**Al menos hasta que ella sienta motivación de usar nuevamente sus poderes de maga clase S**) o Gildarts dado el nivel de riesgos y peligros que poseen

Aunque lo cierto era que Gray o algún otro integrante del gremio no sabía era que cierto rubio usuario de rayos parecía tener otro tipo de planes en los cuales al parecían incluían divertirse hasta cierto punto por lo que después de que pasara algo de tiempo se ve que al día siguiente mientras que Gray buscaba una misión para realizar noto como había una que parecía ser interesante dado que entre las misiones que había disponibles había una en particular que parecía pedir ayuda en una isla remota (isla Galuna) donde al parecer tenían cierto tipo de problemas relacionados con acabar con algo de los cuales necesitaban ayuda por lo al ver esto Gray decidió tomar la misión

Aunque al ver que los requisitos para la misión Gray pareció meditarlo un poco dado que según los requerimientos de la misión, era necesario tener al menos a dos o tres compañeros a lo mucho y considerando que algunos magos estaban ocupados con otras misiones o apenas llegaban de otras realmente no sabía a quién escoger exactamente

Pero antes de poder seguir con sus respectivos pensamientos se ve que Gray escucho una voz femenina conocida para él quien parecía mirar la misión que él tomo

— **Veo que escogiste una misión interesante**

Y con eso Gray vio que la bella de Lisanna parecía tener cierto interés en la misión por lo que tras analizar la misión se ve que Lisanna al no tener nada mejor que hacer por el momento se ofreció a lo que Gray sabiendo lo fuerte que es Lisanna pese a su aspecto inocente asintió pero aun así necesitaba al menos a otro integrante dado que la solicitud decía claramente que debían de ser un mínimo de tres integrantes para poder realizar dicha misión

Pero como si se tratara de casi de un mensaje divino o algo parecido se ve que justo en ese preciso instante Lucy alegremente había entrado al gremio por lo que al verla se ve que Lisanna alegremente fue a acercarse a ella

— Oye Lucy, ¿quieres venir con nosotros a una misión?

Ante eso Lucy iba a negarse dado que a simple vista (para ella) esta era una misión difícil pero en cuanto supo la cantidad que ofrecían como recompensa con la cual podía pagar fácilmente como uno meses de renta (Ya que de verdad Lucy necesitaba el dinero) era claro que no lo dudo y decidió formar parte de la misión

Así que tras tomar la respectiva misión se ve que el trio de magos de Fairy Tail partió rumbo al lugar que indica el mapa que venía con el papel de la misión. Pero lo que nadie había visto era que Laxus desde el segundo piso del gremio parecía reír a su manera mientras

— "**Y pensar que esto fue más fácil de lo que pensé. Ya veremos si ese trio de bobos/idiotas se da cuenta que la misión que tomaron es en realidad una de clase S"**

Y con eso se ve que luego de que Laxus de algún modo se las arreglará para modificar a su gusto aquella misión de clase S hacia la isla Galuna hasta cierto punto sin que nadie lo supiera hasta el momento para así poder ver quién era el primer idiota en caer solo podía esperar a ver cómo se desarrollan las cosas a partir de este punto dado que sin duda alguna las cosas estarán por ponerse bastante interesantes

Del mismo modo, y de manera que casi parecía ser azares del destino se vio como curiosamente a lo que parecía ser más o menos a unos tres o siete kilómetros de distancia de la isla Galuna ahora mismo parecía que Natsu y Mary estaban cerca dado que hace poco habían sido enviados por Siegwin a investigar lo que parecía ser una especie de anomalía mágica por lo que era su trabajo ir a investigar que pasaba sin saber lo que descubrirán al llegar

* * *

He aquí el final de esta capítulo por lo que espero que les haya gustado ya que por lo que vieron estoy por empezar a usar la **Saga Isla Galuna** en el Fic. Pero antes de empezar voy a hacer algunas aclaraciones para evitar posibles confusiones futuras en el Fic:

* * *

**Como dije anteriormente (creo); en este Fic voy a hacer más o menos una variante de lo que ocurrió en el anime por lo que posiblemente algunas cosas serán diferentes a lo que ocurre en el anime con respecto a las sagas (Y posiblemente integre alguna nueva o nuevas sagas en el Fic totalmente independientes al anime por lo que deberán de ver lo que tengo planeado hacer… XD)**

**Dado que Natsu no es parte de Fairy tail es obvio que hubo una variante de cómo y porque Gray y los demás fueron a la isla Galuna además de que ya sabrán que ocurrida más adelante**

**La razón de porque Lisanna aún está en Earthland pese al incidente con Elfman cuando perdió el control sobre sí mismo y de su transformación hacía tiempo atrás:**** Más adelante sabrán que paso dado que en parte está ligado a porque Mirajane no desea usar sus poderes como maga además de que aclaro que Lisanna bien podría venir siendo el nuevo integrante del equipo de Erza… Gray y Lucy dado la ausencia de Natsu en el gremio**

* * *

Así que sin más que decir me despido por el momento y espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado ya que más adelante sabrán lo que pasara a partir de este punto. Además de que si quieren que en el equipo de Erza haya un compañero animal que sería el equivalente a Happy estoy abierto a sugerencias y dependiendo de lo que vea ya veré que hacer al respecto de si hacerlo o no

Además de que ya verán que ocurrirá en la isla Galuna por lo que espero poder hacer interesantes las cosas

Del mismo modo cualquier sugerencia para el Fic es aceptable por lo que veré que haré conforme las sugerencias

Así que sin más que decir me despido hasta la próxima vez


	6. El comienzo de los problemas en la isla

He aquí otro capítulo de este buen Fic por lo que espero que les guste como se van desarrollando las cosas a lo largo de los capítulos

* * *

**Reviews**

* * *

**E.N.D:**

Me alegra que te guste mi Fic además de que ya verás cómo se dará la trama y como dejare en suspenso a veces… XD. Y con lo de que la pareja aquí fuese Mary X Natsu X Erza sin duda alguna es muy tentador por lo que es posible que así sea por lo que ya veré como hacer eso más adelante en el Fic, y con respecto a tus dudas… aquí están las respuestas:

**Ya que Natsu no está en el gremio FT ¿tendrá el elemento rayo?** R= Ya más adelante veremos si Natsu adquiere su **Modo Dragón de Llamas Eléctricas **

**¿Qué tan fuerte o poderoso es Natsu o tendrá un viaje a entrenar para perfeccionar su elemento de fuego y otras magias?** R= Con respecto a que tan fuerte es Natsu: Lo cierto es que Natsu (al menos al principio del Fic) es al menos es un poco más fuerte de lo que se ve al inicio del anime dado que tendrá buen o mejor dicho, un excelente dominio sobre el elemento fuego… por lo que más adelante ira entrenando para así fortalecerse y posiblemente aprenda alguna nueva magia (Pero ya veré cual será)

**¿En este fic Natsu será END…? ¿Y si llegara a hacerlo, haría lo posible por manejar su magia de maldición de dragon de fuego? (Dragon demoniaco xd):** R= Pues sobre que en este Fic Natsu sea o no END… Pues ya veré qué clase de vinculo tendrá Natsu con ese tema dado que aun debo pensar con cuidado de cómo puede afectar eso a la trama del Fic y ver si hacer que sea o no END… XD… Aunque de ser así ya pensare en cómo aprovechar eso para hacer más interesante el Fic con respecto a ese hecho

**¿aprenderá nuevas técnicas y nuevas magias? **R= Con respecto a si aprenderá alguna otra magia además de la de dragon slayer: Pues ya veremos si aprenderá algo diferente forme el Fic vaya avanzando

**¿Superara el miedo a los transportes? **(Jamás xd)… R= Creo que muchos sabemos la respuesta a esa duda… XD

**¿seguirá a sus instintos de comer, COMER LO QUE VEA A SU PASO?** R= Obviamente si seguirá a sus instintos de comer dado que no ser así, Natsu no sería Natsu… XD

**Y con ese "DATO" de que Happy tenga su modo de trolero:** Sin duda alguna Happy será el mismo gato/neko trolero que todos amamos y odiamos dado que sin sus troleos es claro que en cierto modo, esto no sería lo mismo

**Miguel puente de Jesús:**

Gracias por el comentario por lo que espero que este capítulo te guste

* * *

Así que sin más que decir me despido y les dejo con el capítulo de hoy

* * *

**Capítulo 5: El comienzo de los problemas en la isla Galuna**

Justo ahora se podía apreciar como después de haber tomado dicha misión hacia aquella isla, el equipo de Gray conformado por él… Lucy y Lisanna llegasen a lo que sería un muelle y de que lo que vendría siendo un pequeño velero/bote lo suficientemente grande como para al menos 4 personas ahora estaban dirigiéndose a aquella isla que si bien se rumorea que esta maldita en el sentido de que hay habitan criaturas espantosas y cosas así según los que han visto o al menos estado cerca de dicha isla eso claramente no detendrá a Gray en su afán por completar dicha misión que sin duda parecía tener todo lo que quiere en términos de dificultad

Aunque por otro lado, era más que claro que Lucy no tenía precisamente este tipo de ideas sobre que dicha misión seria divertida por eso de los posibles fantasmas… demonios y demás cosas aterradoras que pudiese haber pero por desgracia ya no había marcha atrás ya que estando a medio camino ya no podía regresar ya que si intentaba ir nadando en el agua hasta tratar de llegar calmadamente a casa era más que claro para la bella de Lucy que ella solo sería alimento de peses… o de tiburones y cosas así lo cual sin duda la aterraba bastante dado que no quería morir de esta manera

Por lo que dejando de lado eso se ve que mientras que el viaje a la isla Galuna poco a poco seguía su curso de manera calmada y de que Lisanna tras leer calmadamente la solicitud de trabajo que Gray había obtenido en el gremio ella decidió preguntarle al sujeto que los estaba llevando a la isla que si sabía algo al respecto sobre aquella isla que les pudiese ser de ayuda dado que por lo único que sabían eran rumores y ya dado que no tenían nada en concreto que pudiese serles de ayuda para así darse una idea de que hacer una vez que tocasen tierra firme, a lo que aquel sujeto sabiendo que no ganaba nada con ocultar esto decidió hablarles al respecto mientras seguía con lo suyo de guiar el velero/bote

— **Escuchen, dado que veo que son buenos en lo que hacen y aún son algo jóvenes como para comprender esto, solo les diré que deben tener mucho cuidado dado que lo cierto es que si bien he estado cerca de esa isla un par de veces en el pasado, les puedo asegurar que no hay nada normal con sus habitantes en el sentido de que por el día parecen ser normales pero por lo que alcance a ver una vez de noche créanme que las cosas son más raras de lo que creen**

Ante eso ahora sin duda el equipo de Fairy tail estaban intrigados por esto dado que no entendían a qué se refería exactamente aquel sujeto con lo que de cosas raras pasaban por las noches con los habitantes de la isla Galuna pero justo cuando iban a preguntarle más al respecto él sorpresivamente de un momento a otro había desaparecido sin dejar rastro lo cual sin duda fue algo perturbador de ver aunque lo bueno fue que después de que la poca neblina que había en el lugar se despejara era más que claro que estaban cerca de la isla por lo que solo bastaba con remar unos cuantos metros para así poder llegar a la orilla

Y mientras el equipo de Fairy Tail iba remando hasta la orilla lo mejor que podían dado que ahora no tenían a un guía para que los guiase hasta la isla por así decirlo, ahora mismo se ve cómo el líder de aquel grupo de tres magos estaba aparentemente analizando las propiedades que había en la isla, o mejor dicho… estaba analizando los restos congelados de Deliora en el interior de o más profundo de la cueva y la verdad era que aquel sujeto encapuchado parecía estar pensativo sobre esto mientras que seguía viendo aquel gigantesco demonio congelado sin el menor signo de vida aparente

— "**Así que… estos son los restos congelados del tan aclamado demonio de gran poder de nombre Deliora… [**Ante eso aquel sujeto encapuchado tras analizar lo suficiente aquel bloque hecho prácticamente de lo que sería un denso hielo solo suspiro para posteriormente darse la vuelta**]… la verdad no creo que este cadáver aparentemente si sin valor alguno haya sido la gran cosa si termino muriendo por esta débil excusa de magia helada" **

Y fue entonces que luego de que aquel sujeto encapuchado se retirara por el momento de aquella cueva sin dejar el más ligero/mínimo rastro de su presencia para evitar ser descubierto principalmente por Lyon o alguno de sus compañeros de equipo dado que no querían ser interrumpidos, o al menos no hasta que todo acabara se ve que aquel sujeto tras caminar lo suficiente finalmente logro llegar con su equipo que ahora mismo parecían esperarlo desde hacía rato por lo que al verlo uno de los encapuchados que además de usar gafas de sol pese a estar de noche y que además parecía ser el más alto del grupo en términos de estatura se acercó a su compañero y era claro que el que tiene las gafas puestas parecía estar algo irritado

— Viejo… te tardaste demasiado y sabes muy claramente que no me gusta que me hagan esperar más de la cuenta **—** Ante eso su líder solo miro de reojo a su compañero que parecía estar molesto por la tardanza mientras que su 3° compañero se acercaba a ellos

— **Muy cierto… ya llevamos esperándote al menos cerca de una hora cuando solo debiste tardar a lo mucho unos 20 o 30 minutos de ida y vuelta a esa cueva**

Ante eso el líder del grupo tras haber dado un par de pasos hacia adelante estando frente a frente de sus compañeros y después de escuchar eso viendo que los otros dos parecían estar irritados se ve que el líder del grupo solo bufo algo molesto para posteriormente seguir caminando con sus otros dos compañeros

— **Si bien tarde más de la cuenta fue porque además de que tuve que evitar que me descubrieran, estaba analizando aquel hechizo de congelamiento extremo que si bien es algo débil desde mi punto de vista dado el poder usado, he de decir que será algo problemático deshacer dicho hechizo **

Mientras tanto…

Justo ahora se podía apreciar como luego de poder llegar a la orilla de la isla luego de algunos cuantos inconvenientes, Gray y los demás de su equipo habían ingresado en la isla para posteriormente llegar a lo que sería una pequeña aldea o pueblo (Dependiendo del punto de vista de la gente) y así tras haberse topado con quien en si sería el líder de dicha aldea/pueblo quien al ver que Gray y el duo de chicas son las personas que vinieron por la solicitud de aquella misión decidió explicarles con más detalle que era lo que pasaba al respecto en esta isla con respecto a sucesos sumamente extraños

Y así Gray… Lucy y Lisanna tras escuchar atentamente supieron por palabras del líder de que dentro de lo que vendría siendo el templo de la isla que se habitúa en lo más profundo del bosque de la isla se estaban generando varios fenómenos casi sobre naturales causando así varias catástrofes que ponían en peligro la vida de los habitantes

— Ya veo… Y no han intentado hacer algo al respecto como no se… ¿ir a investigar dentro del templo?

Ante eso si bien esto era buena idea además de que es algo que muchos hubieran hecho por lógica para ahorrarse muchos problemas, se vio como el líder negó con la cabeza para posteriormente hablar seriamente mientras sostenía su bastón al grado de que parecía estar frustrado por la expresión que posee en su anciano rostro

— _**Si bien eso es más que obvio que debemos hacerlo desde hace tiempo sin pedir ayuda, temo que **__**por más que intentamos acercarnos a aquel templo para ver qué es lo que está pasando en esta isla lo cierto es que nosotros sufrimos un fuerte dolor físico incapacitándonos hasta cierto punto**_

Ante eso muchos de los habitantes asintieron dado que por más veces que ellos quisieran acercarse a dicho lugar siempre sentían algún tipo de pulsación en términos de dolor que los hacia retroceder y así no poder seguir investigando

Y mientras Gray y las chicas hacían lo posible por pensar en una solución adecuada para este problema tan peculiar, se ve como en otra parte de la isla, tanto Natsu como Mary al lado de Happy tras haber llegado por su cuenta a la isla desde hacía un rato seguían su curso en la isla usando un mapa que habían conseguido anteriormente gracias a Siegwin. Y mientras ellos seguían caminando con cierta calma a través de aquel denso y un tanto aterrador bosque de la isla Happy parecía estar algo pensativo por lo que mientras seguía volando se acercó a Mary y a Natsu quienes por si las dudas seguían alertas a lo que pudiese pasar

— **Oigan chicos, ¿Qué creen que encontraremos en esta isla?**

Ante eso Mary tras detenerse levemente y analizaba el mapa que tenía miro de reojo a Happy para posteriormente responderle de manera algo seria sin dejar de mirar el entorno

— Según nos lo dijo Siegwin poco antes de irnos; en esta isla encontraremos posiblemente rastros de lo que en si sería una gran concentración de energía demoniaca reunida en un solo punto por lo que debemos ir a la zona establecida en el mapa que nos dieron

Ante eso Happy como pudo entender asintió ante lo que Mary había dicho al respecto, pero Natsu siendo Natsu pareció tener dificultades para entender eso decidió hablar

— Y una vez que lleguemos a dicha locación… ¿Qué tenemos que hacer exactamente? **— Ante eso Mary si bien considera a Natsu como uno de sus seres queridos e importantes, en serio a veces su torpeza la volvían loca en más de un sentido por lo que suspirando decidió explicar el asunto… de nuevo**

— **Escucha Natsu… por lo que Siegwin nos dijo anteriormente, es claro que al llegar a dicha zona debemos acabar lo mejor posible con la concentración de poder dado que de lo contrario si la energía se llegase a desbordar quien sabe qué repercusiones tendrá en esta isla… ¿Entiendes?**

Ante eso Natsu tras difícilmente entender lo que Mary le había dicho con respecto a la misión, él respondió que a lo mucho él entendió que solo deben destruir la zona donde dicha energía se estaba concentrando en un solo punto así como cualquier posible amenaza y problema resuelto

Y tras decir eso y ver que Natsu seguía actuando a su manera con respecto a ser alguien destructivo se ve que Mary solo suspiro algo resignada **—** **Bueno… al menos entendiste el concepto en si** **—** Y así se ve que luego de dejar de lado esto el trio de magos de Dragon Scale siguieron su camino hacía el punto que era indicado por el mapa

Al mismo tiempo se ve que en otra parte de la isla, Lyon tras salir en búsqueda de aquellos posibles invasores que Yuka anteriormente había visto, y la verdad era que Lyon tenía la sensación de que algo no andaba bien dado que sentía que había algo más de lo que pasa a simple vista. Y más al tener la sensación de estar vigilando casi a cada momento y en todo lugar

Pero mientras Lyon seguía caminando manteniéndose alerta, pudo sentir o mejor dicho escuchar como entre los árboles que algo o alguien al parecer se acercaba a él por lo que preparando su magia se mantuvo a la defensiva por lo que pudiese pasar. Pero fue grande su sorpresa al ver que en cuanto un enorme oso apareció frente a él, rápidamente este al parecer termino desplomándose completamente muerto sin tener ningún tipo de daño físico aparente

— Pero que carajos… **—** Ante eso Lyon decidió acercarse al cuerpo inerte del animal para posteriormente darse cuenta que aquel oso parecía tener residuos de lo que parecía ser magia o algo parecido

Pero lo que sin duda era raro en todo esto era que el cuerpo de aquel oso parecía rápidamente descomponerse de manera exagerada por lo que era más que claro que Lyon decidió investigar dado que esto no parecía ser normal

Aunque luego de que Lyon caminara lo suficiente por el bosque y de paso mirara con cuidado todo lo que había en su alrededor por así había algo o alguien vigilándolo, él sorpresivamente pudo ver como lo que parecían ser algunas plantas y sobre todo algunos animales de la zona por alguna razón estaban muertos y posteriormente parecían tener los mismos síntomas de muerte que aquel oso

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí?" **—** Por lo que tras analizar esto era claro que Lyon sin duda alguna estaba tenso dado que sentía que algo no iba bien aquí

Por lo que tras dejar de lado todo esto, y considerando que Lyon no parecía encontrar al aparente responsable o responsables de estas cosas era claro que algo sumamente terrible estaba pasando aquí por lo que era claro que debían de tener cuidado

De igual modo se ve que el que parecía ser el más bajo del grupo en términos de estatura física parecía estarse quejando de que les toco hacer algo en extremo aburrido dado que no le encontraba sentido alguno el solo buscar un cadáver súper desarrollado en términos de tamaño físico enterrado en un bloque de hielo que con el método adecuado podían romper sin más a lo que su líder decía que no podían actuar así de manera imprudente dado que no podían desperdiciar esta oportunidad dado que su misión era investigar aquellos rastros congelados

Aunque la verdad era que el líder del grupo tras estar escuchándolos por un rato lo cierto era que ya se estaba irritando bastante por las quejas de sus compañeros por lo que solo podía seguir adelante sin hacer caso de las quejas de sus compañeros. Aunque no fue así hasta que el otro sujeto que era el más fornido del grupo (el que no tiene paciencia si lo hacen esperar más de la cuenta) hablo a su manera

— Que molestia es todo esto... de ser por mi yo simplemente destruiría ese montón de hielo sin dejar rastro alguno **—** Aunque tan pronto dijo eso él sintió como de un momento a otro término recibiendo un golpe de parte de su compañero que tras golpearlo decidió hablar seriamente

— **Si bien sé que no te gusta hacer esto, pero debes de tener en cuenta que necesitamos obtener la esencia de aquel demonio para así llevar dichas muestras a nuestro líder por lo que espero que dejes de joder con tus quejas**

Ante eso se ve que aquel sujeto fornido tras levantarse y de no haber sufrido tanto dado que aquel golpe en si no le dolió por la poca fuerza que su compañero había usado solo bufo molesto para posteriormente ver como su compañero (el líder) tras seguir adelante dijo una cosa al respecto sin dejar de seguir caminando

— **Y antes de que digas que todo esto es una total pérdida de tiempo. Ten en cuenta que nuestro líder sabe lo que hace al respecto con esto de obtener una muestra de Deliora pese a que sabe de antemano que actualmente no es más que un simple cadáver congelado**

Y así se ve que luego de dejar esto en claro, y de ya no tener más problemas de momento, se vio como el trio de encapuchados decidieron seguir con lo suyo dado que al igual que Lyon y su equipo estaban cerca de completar su plan del goteo de luna para romper el bloque donde esta Deliora, es más que claro que el plan de esos sujetos de obtener una muestra del cadáver de Deliora sea cual sea el motivo estaba por completarse al 100% por lo que sin duda alguna una vez que pase todo eso las cosas se pondrán bastante intensas en más de un sentido dado que además del equipo de Lyon y esos tres encapuchados era claro que en cierto modo tanto el equipo de Fairy Tail (Gray… Lucy y Lisanna) al igual que el de Dragon Scale (Natsu… Mary y Happy) de algún modo se verán involucrados y era claro que las cosas se pondrán más intensas a partir de este punto

He aquí el final de este capítulo donde sin duda alguna las cosas se han puesto interesantes con eso de que el enemigo dentro de la isla (Los tres encapuchados) ya empezaron a moverse para completar sus planes que por alguna razón necesitan a Deliora, o al dado que ya más adelante verán que sucederá con ese asunto y de que pasara con lo del goteo de luna que Lyon está tratando de completar para así descongelar a Deliora

También más adelante verán que pasara en la isla Galuna una vez que todo este asunto de Deliora y del goteo de luna acabe y ya sea que el enemigo ya sea que cumpla o no sus objetivos sin duda alguna los resultados serán bastante interesantes de ver

**Además de que algo de lo que estoy muy seguro y es que seguramente muchos esperaran en este Fic es nada más y nada menos que:** La interacción de Natsu y Happy con Gray y las chicas de Fairy tail

Por lo que con esto en mente más adelante verán cómo será la reacción de Natsu y Happy una vez cuando se topen con el equipo de Fairy Tail durante esta misión dado que sin duda alguna intentare que sea algo único (Y claramente si alguno quiere que se de alguna clase de escena entre Natsu y los demás de Fairy tail (el equipo de Gray en este caso) estoy dispuesto a escuchar algunas cuantas sugerencias al respecto para ver que hacer más adelante) por lo que ya verán que pasara

Además… si lo desean pueden mandarme alguna sugerencia de si quieren o no que alguno de los personajes de Fairy tail (Por EJM: Erza… Mirajane… ETC) aprenda algún nuevo tipo de magia y/o habilidad diferente al que normalmente poseen y dependiendo de si lo desean o no… pueden mandarme sugerencias ya sea por review o PM y de ser posible yo les contestare las posibles dudas que tengan al respecto. Y para que sepan que magias escoger aquí les dejo un Link ( es. fairy- tail -fanon. wikia wiki/ Categor %C3 %AD a: Magias) (Nota: El link va pegado todo) para que las escojan y antes de que pregunten… el máximo de magias y personajes que ganen en la votación serán de al menos los 4 primeros lugares dependiendo de cuantos votos reciba yo a modo de review y/o PM…

* * *

EJM:

**Erza… Magia Nueva: ¿?**

**Mirajane… Magia Nueva: ¿?**

* * *

Recuerden que esto solo es un decir de a que me refiero más o menos con eso de los 4 primeros lugares para que así se den una idea de cómo distribuiré los resultados

[PD: Si alguno quiere darme una idea de alguna magia y/o habilidad de creación propia para la encuesta… eso también es válido para la votación]

Ya después dependiendo de los resultados de la votación y de las sugerencias que recibir daré aviso de cómo quedaron los resultados

Así que sin más que más que decir me despido hasta la próxima vez y espero recibir sus comentarios y/o sugerencias


	7. — Una peculiar situación en la isla —

Aquí está el siguiente cap de este FF por lo que espero que les guste

* * *

**— ****Reviews** **—**

* * *

**Ka Uve**

Con lo de Mirajane y Erza no te preocupes por eso ya que ya luego veré que hare al respecto

Y gracias por tu comentario por lo que ya más adelante ya sea que sigas o no leyendo el FF… te aseguro de que las cosas se irán poniendo más interesantes

Sin más que decir me despido hasta la próxima vez

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**— ****Una peculiar situación en la isla —**

Ahora mismo podemos ver como las cosas en la isla Galuna parecían ponerse tensas ya que en cuanto el equipo de Fairy tail había arribado a la zona y posteriormente intentaran buscar alguna pista de lo que sea que esté pasando, por desgracia terminaron viendo lo mismo que Lyon había visto anteriormente

Restos de varios animales que, pese a que no parecían tener mucho tiempo de muertos, su estado de putrefacción claramente era algo acelerado siendo nada natural de ver

— **Joder… esto sí que da miedo** — El solo ver esto hacía que Lucy temblara de miedo al imaginarse algo aterrador

Además de que Lucy no era la única en sentirse así de asustada dado que Lisanna también sentía escalofríos ya que al imaginarse que algo causara este tipo de muertes no podía ser para nada agradable ya que no saben con certeza que es lo que pudiese estar rondando en esta isla

Al mismo tiempo se puede ver como Lyon parecía estar revisando los últimos pasos de su plan para luego mirar a su equipo — **Bien… ¿Tenemos todo listo para iniciar lo del goteo de luna**? — Tras recibir confirmación por parte de su equipo, el cual confirmo que estaban listos para la última parte del plan del goteo de Luna… Lyon les ordeno que a partir de ahora debían de estar atentos a lo que sea que pase

Especialmente porque él por alguna razón que Lyon seguía desconociendo, últimamente ha tenido un muy mal presentimiento dado que desde que vio lo ocurrido con aquel oso, algo dentro de él le advertía que algo terrible pudiera estar por ocurrir en esta isla

Sobre todo, porque aquel extraño y hasta el momento desconocido grupo que hasta ahora se han mantenido en las sombras para no ser detectados, estaban analizando cada perímetro de la isla para que así pudieran llevar a cabo sus metas

Solo que al estar vigilando el lugar con cuidado… ellos al ver que el plan del goteo de luna estaba casi por empezar parecieron haber sonreído dado que Lyon y el resto de su grupo sin siquiera sospecharlo, prácticamente estarán haciendo el trabajo del grupo con respecto a destrozar el hielo que mantiene resguardado los restos de Deliora

**Mientras tanto con el trio de Dragón Scale…**

Ahora mismo se veía como después de haber llegado a la orilla de la isla y de entrar al pequeño poblado, al parecer Mary tras explicarle a los habitantes del sitio la razón del porque ella y sus dos compañeros estaban aquí en primer lugar, ella pese a ser normalmente alguien tranquila y tener buenos modales al grado de no enojarse con facilidad, claramente había alguna que otra situación que pudiera hacerla enojar o al menos estresarla

Después de todo… se ve que de un momento a otro Mary parecía tener una vena pulsante en la frente al tiempo que cerraba los puños mientras que mentalmente contaba hasta 100 por una sencilla razón… la cual claramente se escuchó de un momento a otro

— ¡Oh genial!

Con esto se veía que Natsu siendo Natsu en el sentido de serle fiel a su respectiva torpeza, el parecía querer ver si esto de que los habitantes tienen aspecto de demonios [debido a que en estos momentos era de noche y la luna púrpura aún brillaba intensamente] era completamente real y no una simple ilusión. Por lo que al ver que todo parecía ser 100% real esto parecía emocionarlo hasta cierto punto dado que esto era algo que él no podía ver todos los días

Y si bien Happy al principio se asustó por el aspecto físico de los habitantes del lugar al grado de esconderse detrás de Natsu dado que el pobre neko no estaba acostumbrado a ver demonios, rápidamente el neko azulado se tranquilizó cuando dichos habitantes de un momento a otro le dieron un pescado grande para calmarse

Por lo que Mari luego de que se tranquilizara y de paso le diera un buen golpe a Natsu en la cabeza para que se calmara de una buena vez, ella al lado de sus compañeros tras escuchar lo suficiente sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo en dicho lugar decidieron investigar por los alrededores ya que su misión era clara: **Ir al sitio marcado por su líder gremial y ver qué era lo que pasaba en la isla**

Ya dependiendo de lo que sea que llegasen a encontrar en dicho punto una vez que llegasen e inspeccionaran el lugar, Mary al lado de sus compañeros verían como actuar según sea lo mejor ya que su maestro les advirtió clara y seriamente que en caso de que las cosas estuvieran fuera de su alcance deberían de alejarse del posible peligro

Después de que las horas pasaran dentro de la isla, donde cada grupo gremial estaba haciendo su respectiva investigación sobre lo que pasaba en dicho lugar estando completamente ajenos de la presencia del otro equipo, cada grupo había decidido detenerse por esta noche y poder descansar lo que quedaba de la noche para así poder reponer energías y seguir a la mañana siguiente

Y mientras Gray se alejaba un par de metros de donde están las chicas hacer así poder realizar sus respectivas necesidades entre los árboles (hacer del #1) sin ser visto por sus compañeras, las cuales justo ahora estaban preparando lo necesario para pasar la noche sin problemas mientras que el exhibicionista #1 de Fairy tail estaba ocupado con lo suyo

Aunque mientras ambas chicas estaban ocupadas, se podía ver como ambas magas parecían hablar entre si

**—** Ne Lucy… ¿Crees que podamos resolver este problema? **—** **Fue entonces que Lucy miro de reojo a su compañera de cabellos blancos para luego mirar el suelo**

**—** Siéndote sincera Lisanna… yo estoy más preocupada de que algo malo nos pase estando aquí. Ya que por más que quiera ignorarlo… siento que algo no anda bien

Con eso dicho, Lisanna tras animar a su compañera rubia, ella le aseguro a Lucy que no había nada de que temer dado que ella (Lisanna) no creía que nada malo pudiera salir en lo que quedaba de misión. Especialmente por el hecho de que al ser tres magos de Fairy tail, no había forma de que le temieran a cosas raras y desconocidas

Aunque sinceramente, aún si Lisanna no lo demostraba a simple vista, ella también creía que algo sumamente terrible ocurría en esta isla dado que por más que quiera olvidarlo, no podía sacar de su mente los sucesos con aquellos animales muertos que hacía tiempo vieron cuando apenas ingresaron a dicha isla

Pero dejando de lado eso y de que Gray regresara de hacer sus respectivas necesidades y estuviera al lado de sus compañeras, el trio tras tener todo lo necesario se había finalmente quedado dormido debido al cansancio que tenían en estos momentos

Al mismo tiempo se ve que Natsu usando su magia de fuego había encendido una fogata con algo de la madera que Happy había traído hace poco mientras que Mary regresaba de pescar un par de peces para así poderlos comer

Pero mientras el trio comía con calma dichos pescados, Happy pudo notar que su compañera parecía estar algo pensativa **—** **Mari****… ****¿****Qué pasa****?** **— **Ante esa pregunta, Mary mientras veía la fogata con calma y tras comer lo que le quedaba de comida en su boca decidió hablar

**—** No es nada… es que bueno. Recordé vagamente la 1° misión que los tres hicimos hace tiempo

Con solo escuchar eso se ve que tanto Natsu como Happy desde su respectivo lugar parecieron hacer memoria sobre dicho día hasta que, tras pensarlo con cuidado, finalmente lo recordaron

Y ciertamente es un recuerdo sumamente importante para el dúo

* * *

**—****FLASH BACK ****—**

**{Hace un par de años atrás}**

* * *

Hoy sin duda era un día hermoso y tranquilo en el reino de Fiore; siendo así un día ideal para que distintos magos pudiesen tomar cualquier tipo de misión al aire libre sintiéndose relajados por la atmosfera relajante que hay

Al mismo tiempo podemos apreciar que en el gremio conocido como Dragón Scale, ahora mismo lo que parece ser un chico peli-rosado no mayor de los 12 años acompañado por un peculiar neko volador parecían ver la tabla de misiones disponibles para el día de hoy

Pero por más que viera los distintos tipos de misión que hay, era claro que el chico peli-rosado no sabía que misión tomar. O al menos lo fue así hasta que pudo escuchar una voz sumamente familiar justo detrás de él

**—** Natsu… Veo que tienes problemas para decidir que misión tomar

Tras haber volteado para buscar el origen de esa voz, vemos que Natsu vio a su vieja amiga Mary acercándose a donde él y Happy estaban. Y tras haber llegado y de que ambos se saludaran a su manera tal y como suelen hacerlo desde que se conocen, se ve que la mencionada al ver el problema de su viejo amigo con eso de buscar decidió ayudarlo hasta que encontraron lo que parecía ser la indicada para hacerla en equipo

Y dicha petición de misión que tomaron de entre las opciones disponibles parecía decir:

* * *

**— ****Se solicita apoyo de magos para exterminar cierto tipo de plagas en diversos campos de cosecha ****—**

* * *

Si bien dicha misión no parecía ser la gran cosa en términos de buscar algo intenso que pudiera incluir alguna posible pelea como sería el gusto de Natsu debido a su forma de ser. Hasta él admitía que la recompensa que dan por cumplir el encargo era sumamente tentadora como para dejar pasar dicha oportunidad

Además de que al leer con cuidado lo que decía el resto de la petición, Natsu al parecer noto que claramente que sus habilidades de fuego bien podrían ser requeridas en caso de tener que quemar cosas de ser necesario

Siempre y cuando Natsu no termine quemando más de lo debido como suele hacer de vez en cuando ya que justo cuando se entusiasma de más a la hora de hacer las cosas es claro que varias cosas terminaran destruyéndose. O al menos quemadas en el mejor de los casos

Así que después de haber tomado dicha misión en conjunto y de que el pobre Natsu a duras penas soportase lo que él mismo cataloga como… un espantoso viaje en el tren debido a sus constantes mareos por el movimiento vehicular, finalmente el dueto de magos acompañados por el neko azulado había llegado a las cercanías del campo donde solicitaron dicha misión

Ya al final luego de ver que la plaga que amenazaba los cultivos parecían ser en realidad algunos cuantos topos de gran tamaño en comparación de un topo normal, al tiempo que veían que dichos topos parecían devorar todo tipo de cosechas y de que Natsu de vez en cuando fuese mandado a volar por los golpes de aquellos animales, finalmente luego de mucho esfuerzo ambos magos pudieron deshacerse de esas plagas

Lástima que, durante el proceso de encargarse de dicho problema con dichos topos, Natsu tras ser mandado a volar de vez en cuando al final perdiera la paciencia y terminara exagerando con eso de usar sus llamas logrando así quemar más de lo debido como era de esperarse por parte de él

Aunque lo bueno fue que los daños provocados por un impulsivo dragón slayer de cabellos rosados no fueron para más. Por lo que tras reducir parte de la recompensa dada para así pagar por los daños que hizo Natsu por su torpeza, finalmente el dueto de magos regreso a su respectivo gremio felices de haber terminado dicha misión en equipo

* * *

**— ****FLASH BACK ****—**

**END**

* * *

El solo recordar aquel peculiar día hizo que el dueto de magos sonriera dado que sin importar cuantas veces tomen misiones separados, ambos recuerdan los buenos momentos que tuvieron en el pasado

Además de que ese día tras terminar dicha misión ambos demostraron que, pese a que Mary es una persona tranquila y de buenos modales, y Natsu con su forma de ser sea el clásico chico destructivo e impulsivo que adora las peleas intensas, claramente los dos hacen un buen equipo

Por lo que sin más se ve que el grupo de Natsu tras comer lo suficiente de la comida que han recolectado y de paso poder tener para dormir con calma a la intemperie, aún si es de manera improvisada, decidieron dormir ya que al igual que el grupo de fairy tail, reanudaran su búsqueda al día siguiente sintiéndose totalmente relajados

Por otro lado…

Justo en estos momentos podemos ver como Makarov en su respectiva oficina parecía estar de mal humor al tiempo que parecía mirar por la ventana mirando así el cielo oscuro dado que tan pronto supo lo ocurrido con el asunto de que Gray de algún modo había tomado la misión de la isla Galuna estando claramente ajeno de que además dicha misión era clase S, había varios peligros en dicha isla según saben con anterioridad. Así que era claro que Makarov sabía que debía de hacer algo antes de que Gray y su respectivo equipo pudiesen morir

Pero por desgracia, él no podía hacer mucho a estas alturas ya que lo hecho, hecho esta. Así que lo mejor que podía hacer era enviar a alguien que fuese por ellos antes de que algo malo les pudiese pasar

Y quien mejor para el trabajo de traerlos de vuelta que Erza dado que ella al ser una de las magas más poderosas del gremio gracias a su gran habilidad como maga, fácilmente podía arreglárselas para poder traer de vuelta a Gray y a los demás por lo que solo tenía que esperar a que nada malo sucediera a partir de este punto

* * *

**—** **A la mañana siguiente ****—**

* * *

Tras haber descansado lo suficiente la noche anterior y de no haber tenido ningún tipo de problema, se ve que cada grupo tras hacer alguno que otro estiramiento físico para así poder despertarse por completo habían decidido seguir con su respectivo trabajo de investigación ya que no debían de perder más tiempo

Y lo curioso era que, durante su travesía por el denso bosque, el equipo de Gray tras avanzar lo suficiente tuvo alguno que otro inconveniente debido a que animales de gran tamaño que de vez en cuando aparecían casi de la nada para posteriormente intentar comérselos como meros aperitivos

Pero fue una fortuna que Gray usando su Ice Make mientras que Lisanna usando su Take Over mientras Lucy servía de distracción pudieran detener a aquellos animales que en más de una ocasión estuvieron a punto de devorarlos

De igual manera se ve que el grupo de Natsu tenía más o menos el mismo tipo de problemas que el grupo de Fairy tail con eso de enfrentarse a distintos animales de gran tamaño que habitaban en dicha isla

Aunque en cuanto apareció lo que parecía ser una especie de gorila que fácilmente era al menos cuatro veces más grande que uno normal,

**—** ¡Mary… ten cuidado!

Ante ese grito por parte de Natsu se ve que la mencionada trato de evadir a dicho gorila para no ser atrapada. Pero por desgracia no fue así dado que ella rápidamente quedo atrapada entre las grandes manos de ese gorila con cara

**—** Maldición… este gorila sí que es fuerte

Solo que en cuanto Mary vio como el gorila pareció haberle rasgado parte delantera de la blusa dejando a la vista su busto copa C al igual que su sostén negro dejando una bella vista para más de uno hizo que Mary se pusiera sumamente roja por la vergüenza que sentía en estos momentos al grado de que de un momento a otro se irritara considerablemente ya que en cuanto pudo moverse con algo de libertad decidió hacer pagar al gorila

**—** A ver qué te parece esto**… ****{En eso Mary acumulo energía de color azul para luego atacar} … **tifón marino/Kaigun taifū

Lo siguiente en verse fue que, de un momento a otro, Mary tras lograr zafar una de sus manos, se las había arreglado para así lanzar su magia hacia el cielo para luego de dicho lugar cayese una especie de ciclón tropical que le dio de lleno a aquel animal provocando que este además de caer noqueado liberase a Mary

Quien al sentirse libre del agarre de ese gorila parecía suspirar de alegría para luego ella mirase a sus compañeros con su clásica sonrisa

**—** Bien chicos… es hora de seguir

Aunque tan pronto ella mirase que Natsu por alguna razón parecía estar algo embobado mientras tenía una carta de torpe (Más de lo normal claro está), Mary no entendía que qué le pasaba hasta que Happy, el cual parecía contener la risa se acercó a ella

**—** Oye Mary **—** **(Ante eso la mencionada miro al neko solo para ver que este a su modo trolero hablo)** **—** Eso es sexy

Fue entonces que Mary al mirar el sitio donde Happy señalaba de manera trolera, había recordado que su blusa había sido rasgada anteriormente dejando a la vista su firme y suave busto de copa C dejando de paso la vista de un buen escote. Y por la expresión boba que tenía Natsu en estos momentos era bastante claro para Mary la razón de porque él estaba así de raro

Lo siguiente en escucharse por toda la isla fue un potente KYA por parte de Mary seguido de una sonora bofetada que hizo que todos sin excepción hicieran un gesto de dolor mientras se preguntaban que qué carajos paso y quien era la victima de tan sonora bofetada

Así que después de que Mary estando totalmente apenada se colocara una nueva blusa que tenía entre sus cosas y de que un adolorido Natsu (quien tenía una clara marca de bofetada en la cara) dejaran de lado este incidente que nunca comentaran a nadie, decidieron seguir su camino ya que algo en ellos les decía que dentro de poco las cosas podrían tornarse más intensas de lo que esperaban desde un inicio

Especialmente porque tan pronto los integrantes de Fairy tail terminaron yendo a lo que sería el fondo de una cueva, la cual descubrieron por casualidad tras entrar en aquel templo y caer por un agujero que se formó en el suelo inestable del lugar, pudieron notar un gran bloque de hielo que, si bien al principio no se veía del todo bien que había dentro de dicho bloque helado, la verdad era que tan pronto se acercaron lo suficiente vieron algo que jamás esperaron ver… sobre el todo el mago peli-negro quien ahora mismo parecía estar apretando los puños

**—** "Tiene que ser una broma"

Fue en ese instante que Gray estando furioso vio como frente a él se encontraba los restos del conocido demonio Deliora, aquel demonio que solo le trajo dolor y sufrimiento en su niñez

Y el solo verlo aquí frente a él luego de tantos años tras aquella tragedia era de esperarse que él por inercia reviviera aquellos recuerdos de cuando Deliora ataco su hogar y masacrara a todos sus seres queridos. Por lo que sin importar lo que pasara, Gray parecía estar listo para acabar con lo que queda de Deliora de una buena vez

* * *

**—** **Mientras tanto** **—**

* * *

Justo ahora se ve que ese peculiar grupo misterioso conformado por tres sujetos siendo encabezados por su líder, ahora mismo estaban en lo más profundo del bosque sin ser detectados

Mientras tanto se ve que su líder por alguna razón se ha mantenido callado últimamente sin decir ni una sola palabra haciendo que el resto de su equipo se preguntara que qué le pasaba

Fue entonces que luego de que el tiempo pasara de manera calmada sin que el líder se moviera de donde estaba sentado sabiendo que dentro de poco el grupo de Lyon estaba por realizar lo del goteo de Luna para romper el hielo que aprisiona a Deliora, el integrante más enano del grupo se había acercado rápidamente a su líder

**—** Jefe… creo que debe saber algo

Tras darle a su manera el permiso de hablar, el enano le informo que hacía poco había descubierto que no solo tres nuevos sujetos (Natsu y su equipo) habían llegado hace un par de horas a la costa de la isla. Si no que también tras observarlos bien y con cuidado pudo ver la marca de que gremio pertenecen

Y si bien el líder del grupo ya sabía de antemano sobre este asunto dado que él tiene sus métodos para saber con suma facilidad sobre este tipo de cosas, pudo escuchar a su compañero decir que luego de vigilar con sumo cuidado a los nuevos sujetos sin que estos se dieran cuenta de su presencia, dicho enano estaba 100% de que a diferencia de Lucy y los demás de su respectivo grupo, Natsu y su equipo eran magos del gremio de dragón Scale haciendo que su líder de un momento a otro rompiese la roca que tenía entre sus manos

Después de todo, el líder del grupo por alguna razón parecía tener algún tipo de rencor contra el gremio de dragones ya que por la mirada que tenía en estos momentos, dicho sujeto parecía tener una mirada de irritación

Por lo que sabiendo esto, dicho líder tras levantarse y con solo un ademán de su mano les dijo a sus compañeros que se alistaran dado que este día será un día sumamente ajetreado por lo que tenían planeado hacer haciendo que sus compañeros asintieran para posteriormente retirarse

Estando ya solo se ve que aquel sujeto por unos momentos miro el cielo para posteriormente sonriera por debajo

**—** "Bien… sin duda será divertido ver que tan fuertes son dichos magos"

Luego de eso se ve que aquel sujeto tras reír empezó a caminar entre el denso bosque perdiéndose así entre las oscuras sombras del bosque sin dejar el menor rastro de su presencia

Aquí está el final de este capítulo por lo que espero que les haya gustado ya que dentro de poco verán cómo se intensificaran las cosas una vez que todos los equipos [El Natsu… el de Gray… el de Lyon y por supuesto el del enemigo] se llegan a topar ya que seguramente

Además de que ya más adelante verán que es lo que planeo hacer con el asunto de aquella estrella desfragmentada por lo que solo vasta esperar a ver qué ocurre

**Y sobre quien será la pareja o harem (sea grande o pequeño) de Natsu: **Aún no decido del todo ese asunto por lo que veré que haré más adelante. Aunque si quieren pueden dejar una opinión sobre este asunto

Así que sin más que decir… me despido hasta la próxima vez


End file.
